Night Of The Vampire
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: Draco is a vampire and is looking for a mate. Hes only got two days until Halloween to get Harry to be his. Is Harry willing to become the immortal undead? Rated M. Will involve later MPreg!
1. A New Friend

It was the 29th October. Two days before Halloween and all the students were ecstatic about it. The Great hall was full of talk about the preparations of decorations and costumes. The hall's ceiling was already scattered with floating pumpkins to mark the coming of Halloween.

"I'm so excited about the Halloween Ball" Ginny said. Harry sighed and slumped onto the table.

"I hope it's not going to be like the Yule Ball. I cannot go through having to find a partner again" He said.

"Well, you never know. It might not be as bad as the Yule Ball" Neville interrupted.

"Maybe, but you weren't the one with a last minute date" Ron said. Harry sighed again.

"I'm not in the mood for breakfast, I'm going back to bed" Harry said and stood up.

"Hey, we didn't mean to depress you over the Halloween Ball" Ron said through a mouthful of Corn Flakes.

"Really, it's nothing to do with that. It's just me" Harry said and walked towards the door. It really was to do with the Halloween Ball. If there's anything he hated more than Voldemort, it was dancing.

"So Potter, you looking forward to that ball on Halloween?" Draco said. And if there was anything Harry hated more than dancing, it was Draco Malfoy. He turned to face the blonde. He was leaning against the wall, slightly in the shadows, and he wore that usual Malfoy smirk. There was something about Draco that was different though. He definately looked a lot paler than he usually does and Harry swore Draco's ears were slightly pointed at the tip. But he put the thought aside and put it down to him still being a bit tired.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Malfoy. And no, I'm not looking forward to that stupid ball" Harry groaned and continued to walk to the Gryffindor common room. Draco followed him, still sticking to the shadows.

"Actually, I'm not here to torment you. I wanted to ask you something" Draco said and stop walking. Harry too stopped and turned to face Draco again.

"You, want to ask me, something?" Harry enquired.

"Yes. I know you probably think I'm not serious, since as we've spent most of our time hating each other, but I am" Draco said in a low voice. Harry looked at him puzzled and sighed.

"Fine, I guess I better make the most of you not making snide remarks towards me. So, what did you want to ask?" Harry said.

"Well" Draco started, a slight blush creeping across his face. "I know its a couple days away, but I was wondering that if you didn't have anyone to go with, would you like to go to the Halloween Ball…with me?" He added, playing with the hem of his jumper. Draco had been planning this for a couple of weeks. He knew it was stupid to ask Harry this without at least gaining a little respect from him prior to asking, but he thought it was worth a shot. Harry just stood there staring at him, wide-eyed. Did Draco really just ask him to the ball?

"Are you insane? Of course I won't go to the ball with you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to bed" Harry growled, turning around and began to walk up the stairs. Draco watched as Harry disappeared up the stairs. He stood in the shadows, thinking to himself.

"_How am I going to get him to be my mate in two days? It'll take too long to try and gain his trust and friendship from him. Not unless, I give him that bite. No. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't ruin his life more than I already have, there's got to be another way than that!_" Draco thought. He then shook his head and walked back to his common room, still keeping to the shadows.

When Harry finally got to his bed, he flopped onto it and stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on what happened a few minutes ago.

"_Why was he asking me that? You only ask people you like to go to the ball with you. Is it possible that he, my enemy, could have feelings for me? And what's up with his face? He looks so pale, more so than usual. Could he be ill? And why do I care?_" Harry thought, a pink tinge coming up on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and Draco's pale image worked its way into his thoughts. He re-opened them, his sight a little hazy, even with his glasses on. He rolled over and caught sight of the time in his clock.

"_Quarter to three…I must have been tired_" Harry yawned out as he stretched. Sitting up and making sure his glasses were on straight, he got up and walked down to the common room.

"You're awake then?" Hermione called out from behind the textbook she was reading.

"Yeah" Harry sighed.

"You're lucky we didn't have any lessons today. Ron said he tried to wake you several times but you wouldn't even flinch" She said. Harry smiled at the mental image he produced.

"Where is he anyway?" Harry asked, now sitting down in an armchair.

"Some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were baking some Halloween cakes for the ball and they were looking for people to test them out. Of course he was the first one there" She replied, now glancing at Harry over the top of the textbook.

"It wouldn't be him if he didn't though, would it?" Harry laughed.

"S'pose not" Hermione said and giggled to herself. As Harry sat there, his thoughts drifted back to Draco. He got up and went to go up to his dorms when Hermione called out.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm gonna get my robes and scarf, I need to take a walk" Harry said. Hermione gave a little nod and Harry continued his way to his dorms. When he came back down, he bided farewell to her and disappeared out the common room. On his way down the halls, he saw Draco again. He studied him for a moment.

"_Would it really hurt to give him a chance?_" Harry thought. Draco noticed him and went to walk in the opposite direction.

"Draco, wait!" Harry yelled and ran to him. Draco stopped but didn't turn round.

"What do you want?" He asked in a low voice.

"I want to push our differences aside for a moment and I want to talk to you, if that's okay" Harry said. Draco turned around and looked shyly at Harry.

"Okay" He said, giving a small nod. Harry smiled a little and approached him more.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go to talk?" Harry asked. Draco looked at the floor in silence for a moment.

"Potions room. I don't think it's being used and it's nice and quiet there" Draco said, looking up at him. Harry gave a little nod and followed him as he walked in the direction of the Potions room.

"And dark" Draco thought to himself and smiled. When they reached the room, Draco peered inside to see if anyone was about. After not seeing any movement inside, he opened the door further and motioned for Harry to enter. Once Harry was inside, Draco shut and locked the door.

"Any reason you're locking the door? And could we maybe have some light in here?" Harry asked, hoping up to sit on one of the desks.

"No, I feel less nervous in the dark. It calms me you know? And I'm locking it so no one comes walking in" Draco said and moved towards Harry, hoping up onto a desk opposite him. Harry's eyes began to adjust to the darkness and saw Draco's outline through it. He smiled in his direction.

"That's fine by me. So, um, I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I didn't mean to shout at you like that, it just came as a shock to me" He said and blushed a little.

"It's okay. I didn't expect it go so well. I didn't think you'd return my feelings. It was stupid of me to ask you that" Draco sighed and looked away from Harry.

"I didn't mean to put it so bluntly. Really, I'm flattered and surprised that you asked me, but I just don't feel the same way" Harry said getting flustered.

"Like I said, it's okay" Draco repeated. A long moment of silence came before them. Harry was staring at the floor, kicking his legs out in a slow motion back and forth. Being in Draco's company wasn't at all the bad. In this one whole day, Harry had seen a completely different side to Draco. His thoughts then drifted to those of which they were both a couple. Harry felt his cheeks heat up a little at the thought.

"Why do we always fight one another?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"I've always wondered the same thing. I put it down to the fact I turned down your friendship in first year" Harry said grinning. Draco said nothing and silence fell upon them again.

"I think I should-"

"What would you say if I told you I didn't want to be your enemy anymore? What would you say if I still wanted to be your friend?" Draco interrupted Harry.


	2. Misunderstandings

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room at eleven o'clock at night. He came in with a smile plastered on his lips. He was in such deep thought, that he didn't notice Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron shouted at him. Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"I, er was-"

"And don't give us any old excuse" Hermione cut him off. Harry had to tell them what happened. Well, he wasn't going to tell them what Draco originally asked, but he would tell them what went on in the potions room. He sat down in an armchair facing them.

"I was with Malfoy" He said.

"Malfoy! Are you alright mate?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course I am. Is it such a big crime to give someone a chance these days?" Harry growled.

"Well, what were you doing with him then?" Hermione intervened.

"We were talking and laughing and just enjoying each others company in general" Harry said, a tinge of pink forming on his cheeks. Ron almost fainted at these words.

"But it's Malfoy!" He yelled.

"So? He's not a bad person once you get to know him. Besides, he's the one who asked me to be friends" Harry said, leaning back in the armchair.

"F-Friends?" Ron stuttered. Even Hermione was a little shocked and looked bewildered at Harry.

"Yeah, we're friends now" Harry said, and started to get up.

"So you're going to forget about us now, is that it? Spend all your time with Malfoy now will you?" Ron growled at him, also standing up.

"Why can't you be happy for me? Wasn't it you who said you wished we'd stop fighting? Wasn't it you who once told me to go talk things out with him? Are you going to be a friend or an ass?" Harry said and started walking up the stairs to his dorms. Both Ron and Hermione were speechless. As he ascended the stairs, he heard Ron shout after him.

"He's changed you Harry" He said. Harry stopped for a moment and went to shout back, but decided not to and continued to his dorms. As soon as his head hit his pillow, the need for sleep to him fast and he was soon in a deep sleep, with Draco occupying his dreams.

The next day, everybody was rushing about planning and preparing decorations for tomorrow. Most of the girls were only worried about their costumes for the ball. Some already had there costumes done, but the rest were still flapping about what to wear. But the most important thing all the girls were worried about was whom they were going to the ball with. Harry had spent most of his day walking around the school corridors and courtyard. Of course, he was the top choice for who all the girls wanted to go to the ball with and quite frankly, he was sick of most the girls shooting him seducing looks or nudging against him. In the end, he stuck to the corridors near the dungeons. They seemed to be less full of young, squealing girls. He wished he could seek refuge with Ron and Hermione but because of last nights row, he and Ron were avoiding each other at the moment.

"_Maybe I could ask Draco if I can borrow Crabbe and Goyle to protect me from those rabid girls_" Harry wondered and smiled. He looked around him as he walked down the corridors and saw various students helping each other to put up '_Happy Halloween_' banners and little templates of pumpkins, bats and black cats. Harry thought he could do with a nice hot cup of cocoa, but no doubt the Great Hall would be full students decorating everything, so there would be no point in going there to get it. Maybe he could go to Hogsmede and get it from that nice, cosy little café there. As he turned a corner he was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Draco's pale image slowly walking towards him with his hood up. He smiled inwardly as he saw the boy look up at him and give him a nod.

"What you doing here?" Harry said.

"Just taking a walk, thinking over a few things" Draco said huskily and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Not really, but thanks for the offer-"

"Quick, I think I saw Harry go this way!" A girl shouted, cutting Draco off. It was those rabid girls again.

"Oh can't they just leave me alone!" Harry said irritated. Draco looked around and saw a cupboard door slightly ajar.

"In here" He said and grabbed Harry's wrist, dragging him to the cupboard. Harry felt himself get pulled, with unnecessary force. Since when did Draco get so strong and why was his hand so cold? Once they were in the cupboard Draco closed the door to, leaving a small gap so he could see out into the corridor. He saw a small band of girls stop where he and Harry stood moments ago.

"I'm sure he went this way!" A blonde haired girl said, stamping her foot on the ground. She looked quite young and Draco guessed her to be in her fourth year.

"Maybe he heard us and ran down further" Her brown haired friend said, looking down the corridor. All the girls nodded and continued their small stampede down the hall. After Draco made sure it was safe for Harry, he opened the door and walked out.

"I didn't hurt you pulling you like that did i?" Draco asked, looking nervously at Harry.

"No, you didn't, but bloody hell, I didn't know you were that strong! I mean, I didn't think you were weak in the first place, but even Fred and George can't pull with that much force and they work out" Harry said. Draco blushed.

"Well, I do work out a little bit too. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes" Draco said, laughing nervously.

"Your hands are freezing, by the way. Where you walking out in the courtyard this morning without any gloves on or something?" Harry asked.

"Um yeah, guess you could say I was" Draco replied, now looking at the floor. Harry rummaged in his trouser pockets and pulled out his red and yellow knitted Gryffindor gloves.

"Put these on" He said and presented his gloves to Draco. He looked at them wide-eyed in surprise.

"T-Thanks, but I couldn't, what about your hands?" Draco said and started to walk backwards.

"Don't worry about my hands. Look give me your hand" Harry chuckled and gently grabbed Draco's left wrist, pulling it to him.

"Keep your hand still, okay?" He added. Draco had gone crimson now, but nodded to him. Harry picked out the left glove and slowly placed it on Draco's hand. He did the same with his right hand and cupped Draco's gloved hands with his own.

"That's better, isn't it?" Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah" Draco whispered out and looked up at Harry, showing him a smile. Harry felt butterflies form in his stomach and blushed as he saw that smile from the other. For some reason, Draco's smile always made Harry's heart skip a beat. Draco edged closer to Harry, until he was inches from his face.

"I know you said you don't feel the same way, but I have to do this" Draco said in a low voice.

"What do you me-" Harry was cut off by Draco's lips pressing against his. They felt warm and soft and felt almost like a girl's lips. After a few moments, Draco pulled away and lent his chin on Harry's shoulder. He breathed in deeply through his nose, to take in that sweet scent that was Harry. But he also caught another scent that was Harry's, one that turned him into something he didn't want to show at this moment. His fangs began to grown and he could see the tips of his claws poking out the ends of the knitted gloves. He felt the other's arms slowly wrap around him. Harry was grinning like an idiot. That kiss, wasn't as bad as he thought. Although, Harry didn't know how he should feel right now. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist to show he wasn't going to hate him and run away. He did it as a friendly gesture, nothing more. He suddenly felt Draco's breath on his neck. Even that was slightly cool, and he was inches away from it. He then felt Draco's soft lips press against his pulse point on his neck. Draco was fighting his feelings of his human emotions and his vampire ones.

"_Don't bite him Draco! Don't scare him off now!_" An angelic voice said to him.

"_Go on Draco, his blood is dying to be taken_" A demonic voice said. Draco couldn't help it as his tongue flicked across Harry's pulse point. Harry gripped Draco tighter and let out a little moan and moved his neck to the side, revealing more of it to the other. Draco followed him and continued to lick at the sensitive spot on his neck. Harry had no idea Draco was bringing his blood to the surface. Draco pulled away from Harry and saw a patch of blood, staring him in the face. He wanted it so much. It was as if it was almost begging him to take all of Harry's blood, to drink until Harry was almost dead. Draco opened his mouth and leaned back to Harry's neck, closing it over the flesh. His sharp fangs rested on the surface.

"_Just bite down a little further Draco and your desire will be put at ease_" The demonic voice said again.

"_Draco! Just pull away now!_" The angelic voice said. The angelic voice overpowered him before he could bite down harder and he pushed Harry away.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Draco wheezed out and ran down the corridor. Harry ran after him, but as he turned the corner, there was no sign of Draco.

"_Was it something I did?_" Harry thought to himself. With one last look at the corridor, Harry turned and walked back towards the courtyard. It was a lot later in the day now and it was colder, so there were hardly any people there. He walked over to a bench and wiped it free of fallen leaves, before taking a seat. He looked up into the dark clouds that were forming and imagined he would be staying out here long. He heard a rustling in front of him and looked down to see Ron approaching him, Hermione following behind him.

"Hey. Do you mind if we join you?" Ron asked. Harry smiled and moved up the bench.

"Of course not" He said, motioning for them to take a seat.

"We'd been wondering where you were all day" Hermione said as she sat down.

"I didn't expect to find you out here" Ron said smiling as he sat down. Harry looked at him puzzled.

"What happened? Did Hermione talk some sense into you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, doesn't she always?" He said and chuckled, turning to look at Hermione. Later at night, Draco was laying on his bed, still fighting his emotions. He dug his claws randomly into his mattress, cause big rips all over it. He was fighting the urge to get up and go to Harry's dorms and give him a bite that would completely change him. His fangs were fully out and he bit into his pillow as Harry's image floated into his mind.

"_You can bite. You've been looking for a mate, and now you finally have someone to be it. Take him before it's too late_" The demonic voice kept repeating to him.

"But I don't want to!" Draco shouted at it.

"_Then I'll have to make you…_" The voice said and instant pain shot through Draco's body. The pain then moved to Draco's back and he rolled over onto his stomach.

"No, please, don't bring them out. You know I hate them" Draco whispered. The voice didn't answer back and the pain continued. He felt his wings grow and grow until they were fully outstretched.

"_They won't go back until you do what must be done_" The voice hissed. Draco closed his eyes and re-opened them.

"Okay…I'll bite him. I'll make him into what I am" Draco said and got up from his bed. He walked to the window and opened it. The cool breeze of the late October night hit his bare chest. He sighed and climbed out of the window and jumped into the dark outside.


	3. Hallows Eve

"_Draco…?" Harry said, opening his eyes a little._

"_Yes, it's me Harry" Draco whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. Harry shivered at the cold touch of his hand, and tried to move away from it. Draco lay down gently on top of him. _

"_You're so cold. What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked._

"_I came to see you" Draco said and placed a light kiss to Harry's chest. He began to let out soft moans as Draco started to trail kisses up his chest to his neck. Draco licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh, earning him louder moans of pleasure from the other. He then brought his face up to Harry's and placed a kiss to his soft lips. Harry brought his hands up to cup Draco's cheeks and pulled him closer, his tongue sliding across the blonde's bottom lip. Draco threaded his fingers gently through Harry's hair and he opened his mouth, immediately feeling Harry's tongue slipping inside. They both moaned as their tongues started fighting for dominance and after a few minutes, Draco won and his hands started to roam all over Harry's body. Draco began to trail kisses from Harry's lips, back to his neck. Once there, he deeply inhaled the scent that was Harry and caught a whiff of his blood. Draco smiled and started licking at the flesh to bring the blood to the surface._

"_Nnn…Draco" Harry managed to wheeze out, as he was lost in complete ecstasy. He threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair and urged him down more. Draco was satisfied with the amount of accumulated blood and let himself be pushed down, as his fangs sunk into Harry's neck. Harry felt nothing at first, but after a few seconds, a burning sensation shot through him. He tried pushing Draco away, but he growled and pinned Harry's wrists to the mattress._

"_No, Draco, please. You're hurting me!" Harry cried out._

Harry woke from his dream. He was covered in sweat and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looked around his room. Everyone was asleep and there was no sign of Draco. Harry sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"_Thank Merlin it was just a dream. But it seemed so real…_" Harry though as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He switched on the light and walked to the mirror above the sink. He stared at himself for a moment before turning on the cold water and splashing some over his face. He turned it off and grabbed a towel before switching off the light and walking back to his bed. He started to wipe away all the water and sweat as he sat down on his bed. He let the towel slump to the floor as he lay back down. He began thinking over his dream and soon, sleep claimed him once more. When he woke again, he felt pain over his body. He opened his eyes to find the sun shining right in his face. The pain started to get more and more painful and he hissed out in pain. He reached out and drew the curtains around his bed. Once the sun was off him, the pain began to subside. He sat up and looked down at his half naked body, confused and surprised.

"When did I get so…pale?" Harry asked himself. He lifted his arms up and looked closer at them. He looked at his drawn curtains and decided to try something out. Harry slowly put his arm out through the curtain into the suns rays. As soon as they touched his arm he felt instant pain and quickly pulled it back behind the curtain.

"Where's my cloak?" Harry said. He knew it was probably sitting in the light of the sun and he didn't want to go back out there anytime soon. His ears twitched a little and he looked in the direction of the dorms door. After a few moments, someone came in.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry whispered to himself. Suddenly his bed curtains were flung open and pain once again shot through his body.

"Ron, you idiot!" Harry shouted as he withered in pain. He quickly grabbed his bed covers and covered himself over. The pain stopped instantly.

"What did I do?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The curtains! Shut the window curtains, all of them!" Harry yelled out from under the covers. Ron didn't question his friend and quickly went round closing all the curtains in the dormitory.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Ron said pulling the covers off Harry. Ron jumped back at the site of his friend.

"Harry, you're so pale. Are you ill or something?" Ron pointed out.

"I don't know okay. I woke up this morning to pain all over me and when I shut my curtains it stopped. It's something to do with the sun. When it touches me, it hurts" Harry said, sitting up. Ron gulped and began walking backwards to the door.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked. Ron just shook his head and turned, running out the door. Harry sighed and looked around. After seeing the whereabouts of his cloak, he grabbed it and pulled it on, pulling the hood up and wrapping the cloak tight around him. He stalked off towards the bathroom, where he used a towel to cover up the frosted glass window. He stood in front of the mirror rubbing his eyes, and when he looked straight at it, he panicked.

"My…My reflection!" Harry said and covered his mouth, walking back against the opposite wall. He slid slowly down the wall and stared at the sink once he got to the floor. Harry had no reflection.

"_The dream…it was true. But, if I'm a vampire, then that means, Draco is one too. But what about…Of course! Being a vampire means I can't go in the sun, that's why it hurts! But wait…Ron knows about me, that's why he ran and now he's gone to tell people!_" Harry thought and quickly got up. He ran to his bed and yanked off his cloak and began fumbling around, picking up pieces of clothing to put on.

"I have to get out of here before he comes back with anyone" Harry said as he began rushing to get dressed. Once he was ready, he put his cloak back on and went to walk out the door, when he heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. He began panicking again and looked around for a place to hide when he saw one person he didn't think he would. Perched on the window sill of an open window, was Draco. Harry stared at him for a moment before being diverted back to the voices and footsteps getting closer.

"Harry!" Draco shouted and motioned for Harry to come to him. Harry didn't say a thing and ran to him. Harry heard the door creak open as he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him out the window. Harry closed his eyes waited for pain to over take him again, but there was none. He heard the beating of wings and felt cool air rushing over him.

"Draco?" Harry whispered and opened his eyes. He looked up to see two huge wings flapping up and down. He looked to Draco, who was looking for a place to land. Harry looked around and noticed he was flying in a shaded part of the school.

"Where are we going Draco?" Harry asked.

"The Forbidden Forest. It's dark and quiet in there" Draco said. Harry looked around to see the said forest getting closer and closer. Once they reached it, Draco landed just outside of it, by Hagrid's hut. He gently let Harry go.

"You idiot, what if Hagrid comes out?" Harry growled, covering himself up and staring at the small brick hut.

"Harry, he's in the school helping put up Halloween decorations in the school. I saw him there early this morning" Draco said calmly. Harry looked at him and then brushed past him, entering the Forbidden Forest.

"You coming or what?" Harry called out. Draco shook his head and folded his wings away, as he followed Harry deeper and deeper into forest. Once Harry found a suitable place to sit, he plopped down and a huge tree root that was protruding from out the ground. Draco sat next to him.

"You know, I had a dream about you biting me. Why did you turn me into a vampire?" Harry said, staring at a large pine tree. Draco sighed.

"As you're well aware of, I'm a vampire. And at some stage in a vampire's life, they'll go and find a mate. Well, I came to the point where I needed one. It's Halloween and I thought it'd be perfect to find one. Then I remembered there are hardly any vampires around here and everyone else is human. So, I started thinking of having a human mate and began looking at the people I liked. None of them were who I'd really have a relationship with. Then there was you. Even though I seemed like a snobby little brat all the time in front of you, that was just a mask to hide my true feelings. So I thought I'd at least try to be different for once and ask to be your friend. But then I realized that I couldn't hurt you. That's when my vampire side kicked in. After inhaling your scent that day you gave me your gloves, I couldn't get it out of my system. I needed you, wanted you, more than ever. But my human side refused to hurt you, so my vampire side took over and made me bite you" Draco explained. Harry sat on the tree root thinking through what Draco just said.

"How did you become a vampire?" Harry asked.

"I was bitten when I was six. I was at one of my father's acquaintances party and all the kids were hushed into a room, with a nanny to look after us. While the nanny wasn't looking, I crept out the room and somehow made my way into the garden. It was dark and damp out so I kept close to the house. I heard a rustling in the bushes and my curiosity got the better of me. I walked over to them and found nothing, but as I walked back to the house, a vampire grabbed me, yanking my neck to the side and biting down. I screamed out and it let go as soon as my mother and father came running out" Draco said. Harry looked at him and then looked at all the various sizes of roots that were coming out the ground.

"I really don't know how I should feel. I want to feel angry at you, but I can't because I know it's something you can't help. And I don't know whether I should love you or not because I've never seen you the way you see me" Harry wheezed out. Draco inched closer to him and placed a hand on his.

"Is there a chance for me to make up your mind for you?" He said with a little smile. Harry grinned.

"Maybe there is. How will you make me love you?" Harry said.

"By taking you to the ball with me, if that's okay with you" Draco whispered.

"How can I say no? There's no one else who will have me now" Harry chuckled.

"Because they don't see you the way I do. To me, you aren't a vampire. You're still the same old Harry that I love" Draco said and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry blushed and smiled.

"That and they probably know or think I'm a vampire" He said.

"How come?" Draco asked.

"Ron exposed me to the sun accidentally after I mange to hide myself from it. He also notice how extremely pale I was" Harry replied smiling. But then his expression changed to that of pain. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay Harry?" Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"My mouth is killing me!" He said and gripped Draco's arm as the pain got more intense. Draco then felt a pain in his arm. He looked down to see claws forming on Harry's hands. He looked back up at Harry and smiled wide.

"What?" Harry said, holding his jaw.

"The reason your mouth is hurting is because your fangs are coming through. So are your claws" Draco laughed and held Harry's hand up. Harry's eyes went wide as he stared at the claws that were growing from him.

"Since as we have some time to kill before the ball, I think I'll teach you a few things about being a vampire" Draco added.

"Will I be flying?" Harry whimpered.

"No. Your wings won't sprout for another week or so" Draco said. Harry was a bit disappointed. He loved flying so much, he was looking forward to not having to use a broomstick to get from place to place. Draco hopped off the tree root and pulled Harry with him and together, they again walked a little deeper into the forest.

After having been taught the basics of being a vampire, Harry was worn out. Draco had been teaching him for a good five hours. It was 3:00pm by time they had finished and they still had another four hours before the ball, so Harry decided to take a nap on Draco's lap. Draco smiled at the sleeping form in his lap and gently stroked Harry's hair as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Draco then had an idea flash through his mind and he gently scooped Harry into his arms and flew him back to his dorms. When Harry later awoke, he opened his eyes to a scented candle lit room. The room smelt of sweet lavender and a scent that was purely Draco. He sat up to find a large white box lying by his feet. He reached down and pulled it up to him and read the label that was attached to it.

_Harry,_

_I figured you'd probably wake up later so I took the liberty of sorting out something for you to wear. Although, you may remember it once you see it._

_I most likely won't be there when you get up either so meet me outside the Great Hall at around 6:55pm._

_See you then,_

_Draco_.

Harry inwardly smiled and clutched the box in his arms before releasing it and gently pulling on the red ribbon that was wrapped around it. Once the ribbon was off, he opened the box to reveal the dress robes he wore to the Yule Ball. He pulled them fully out the box and laid them out on the bed. He looked at the clock that was on Draco's bedside cabinet. It read 6:30pm. He only had twenty five minutes to get ready. He walked over and opened a door on the other side of the room, switched the light on and looked into a large on suite bathroom.

"Wow. Maybe I should have let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin if you get bathrooms like this to yourself" Harry said and grinned. He walked inside shutting the door and got a quick shower. When he came out and dried himself off, he checked the time.

"_I got 15 minutes to get ready_" He thought to himself. He started to put his dress robes on and by time he had done so and sorted his hair out, he had less than five minutes to meet Draco.

"He won't mind if I'm a little late will he?" Harry said as he had one last look in the mirror before walking out the room. He ran through the deserted common room and through the door that the Slytherin house rested behind. He hurried up the stairs and down the corridors before he finally got outside the Great Hall. He looked around for Draco but couldn't spot him. He noticed the scared looks he got from other students and how the kept a wide distance from him. Even the rabid girls who had been after him kept away. Maybe there was an advantage to being a vampire.

"Your late" A voice said behind him as he felt two arms wrap around him.

"It's not my fault your common room is so far away, Draco" Harry giggled.

"Maybe it'd be best to wake you next time, eh?" Draco said. A few gasps were heard as people saw Draco cuddling Harry, but they both took no notice. To them, nobody else was there. It was just them in their own little world together.

"Shall we go in?" Draco asked smiling and offered a hand. Harry blushed and nodded, taking Draco's hand. He led them both into the hall that was covered in Halloween decorations and filled with music and chatter. He looked around at the other students and noticed that most of them, including Draco, were actually wearing their Yule Ball dress robes, although some were dressed in costumes. This wasn't like he had pictured it. He thought it was going to be like the Yule Ball all over again.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked. Harry smiled.

"I'd like that" He said. Did he really just say he'd like to dance? He thought he must be going mad, but as long as it was with Draco, he didn't really care. A new song began playing and it was a nice slow one. Draco took one of Harry's hands as he placed the other on Harry's waist. Harry then placed his free hand on Draco's shoulder. They both began to sway slowly from side to side.

"I didn't think you liked to dance. Does that mean you love me now?" Draco said grinning.

"You may have won me over on the dancing and one other thing, but you haven't won me over completely" Harry said.

"And what's the one other thing?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and leaned in, placing a light kiss on the other's soft lips. He heard quite a few gasps from people and heard a few glasses drop and smash on the floor. When Harry pulled back, he could have sworn he heard Draco whimper in disappointment.

"You know, I expect a lot more of them from now on" Draco said teasingly.

"So do I" Harry retorted with a playful smile. After dancing to a few more slow songs, Harry decided to take a rest. He and Draco walked over to the food stands, and Harry was practically drooling over all the cakes and assorted sweets. He went to pick up a fairy cake with a pumpkin on top, made from icing, when Draco nudged him.

"I wouldn't eat that" Draco said.

"And why not?" Harry asked, annoyed. Draco leaned closer to him.

"Beacause you're a vampire and vampires can't eat people food. If you ate that you'd feel more pain than if the sun was on you, believe me" Draco answered. Harry looked from him and then to the little cake he wanted so much. He then shrugged his shoulders and face Draco again.

"Well, the only other delicious thing I see here is you" Harry said, licking his lips.

"Do you really mean that?" Draco asked, nipping at Harry's neck.

"Of course I do" He said. For some reason, Harry felt a sudden urge of lust for the other fall upon him. He then remembered Draco saying that vampires have frequent sexual urges, one reason as to why they go off to find mates. He felt Draco's tongue flick out and glide over his pulse point. He gripped Draco's wrists and let out a soft moan. Draco then lifted his head up and brushed his cheek against Harry's as a sign of affection.

"I can smell you getting excited. Would you like to leave and go somewhere else?" Draco whispered into his ear as his hands started to go places.

"Oh Merlin yes!" Harry moaned out as he felt the urge to rub himself up against the other. Draco smiled and pulled away from him. He then took Harry's hand again and pulled out of the hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry said with sexual lust evident in his voice.

"My room" Draco said, and looked back at the other.

"Oh yeah? Well you aren't going fast enough" Harry said and over took Draco, now pulling him in the direction of the Slytherin house. Once they reached the common room, Harry stopped and pulled Draco into a hungry kiss. As he did, he started to shed Draco of his dress robes. Draco then began to do the same to Harry as he kicked his shoes off. Once they were both half naked, Harry sat down on the couch and shed his shoes. After doing so Draco quickly pulled Harry's trousers off and then removed his own. Draco stared at Harry, who was spread out across the couch, looking so cute and so fuckable. And by looking at the bulge in his boxers, it was clear they really needed to come off. Draco walked to him and picked him up in his arms.

"Do you love me now?" He asked.

"Prove you love me first" Harry said and kissed his neck. Draco smiled and carried him up to his room. He kicked his door open and shut it with one foot and placed Harry on the bed. He noticed some of the candles had burned out.

"Would you like it light or dark?" Draco said, standing by the flickering candles.

"Everything is much more exciting in the dark" Harry answered. Draco grinned and blew all the candles out. Being vampires, it didn't really make a difference, they could see in the dark just as well as they could in the day. Draco crawled on to the bed and leaned over Harry. He placed kisses all over Harry's chest and trailed down to his navel. He flicked his tongue out to lick around the bellybutton, all the while, Harry was moaning out incoherently and squirming about. Draco then proceeded to lick a trail from the boy's navel, down to the rim of his boxers.

"Hm, what do we have here?" Draco said lustfully and nuzzled the bulge through the fabric. Harry hissed out and dug his claws in to the sheets. Draco smiled and pulled down Harry's boxers with his teeth, enough to let his throbbing cock out. Draco's ever so talented tongue was back out again, this time licking it's way all over the tip and shaft of the other's cock. Harry was almost screaming out with pleasure. Draco brushed the sharp tips of his fangs lightly over the shaft of Harry's cock, at which Harry bucked his hips up.

"Draco, please stop teasing me!" Harry said huskily. Draco chuckled and stopped teasing the poor boy. He licked the tip one final time before slowly taking all of Harry's cock in his mouth. This time, Harry did scream out. Draco started to slowly suck it, hollowing his cheeks as he reached the tip, before sliding back down. Harry began frantically bucking his hips up. Draco was more than happy to let Harry fuck his mouth. This was too much for Harry and after a few fast thrusts, he came hard into the blonde's mouth, screaming the others name as he did. After Harry finished filling his mouth, Draco swallowed all of his juices in two gulps. Draco crawled up beside Harry and draped an arm around him.

"Nice?" Draco asked, playing with a few strands of Harry's dark hair.

"Blew my mind" Harry retorted and looked at him, smiling lazy.

"Good, because it's my turn now. Get on your hands and knees" Draco said and grinned. Harry licked his lips and did as he was told. Draco moved behind Harry and took in the sight of his plump rear. He leaned in and kissed both cheeks before his tongue flicked out once more and teased Harry's entrance. Harry began his trail of moans again as Draco's tongue pushed further into his tight little hole. He pulled it out after a while and replaced it with two fingers, which he slowly pushed in, twisting them and making a scissoring motion with them. Harry moaned even louder and continued to dig his claws deeper into the mattress. Once Draco was satisfied Harry was wide enough, he removed his fingers and pulled Harry's boxers off before removing his own. He then positioned his cock at Harry's entrance before pushing in slowly. Harry bit into the pillow as he screamed into it. Draco pushed himself into Harry more until he was as deep as he could go. He stayed there for a while so Harry could get used him. He stayed there a little too long for Harry's liking.

"Bloody hell Draco, move!" Harry shouted. Draco didn't need telling twice as he pulled back and slammed hard into Harry. He place one hand on Harry's hip and the other on his shoulder as he continued to fuck him hard and fast. Harry began moaning out incoherently again.

"Deeper!" Harry yelled out. Draco did as he was told and fucked him deeper. Harry could feel Draco hitting his prostate and screamed out the other's name over and over. He could feel himself building up to another climax. Draco leaned forward and pushed Harry's head to one side and licked at the sensitive flesh. After licking it a few times he bit down onto it, his fangs sinking in instantly. Harry screamed out Draco's name as he came hard a second time. Draco felt Harry's rectal muscles tighten around his cock and he tried not to come there and then, but he only managed a few more hard thrusts before he exploded inside Harry, biting down hard into his neck and his claws digging into Harry's skin. Draco finally collapsed on to Harry, panting heavily.

"Do you...love me now?" He managed to wheeze out.

"I always have" Harry said.


	4. Another Round Of Passion

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the next morning. Everything seemed to be a bit of a dark blur and he rubbed his eyes. He yawned wide and his fangs showed as he did. Harry went to sit up when he felt something on his chest. He looked down to see Draco laying there, his arms wrapped firmly around Harry's slender frame. A few strands of his blonde hair fell over his face as Harry moved, but he continued to stay in his deep sleep. Harry smiled and gently moved the stray strands of hair from the other's face. He began to recollect the events of the night before as he started to stroke the blonde's hair. After they had made love for the first time, they continued to do it several more times throughout the night, each time getting harder and more passionate.

"_Maybe being a vampire isn't as bad as people think, if that's the kind of sex you get to have_" Harry thought and chuckled inwardly. His ears twitched a little as some birds tweeted as they flew by one of the windows. He began to wonder just how early it was. He looked at the bedside cabinet and managed to make out his glasses sitting on it. Luckily they were within grasping range and he plucked them from the cabinet and slid them onto his face. He looked across the room to a set of draws, on top of which Draco's clock sat. It was one of those digital ones and the luminescent numbers glowed '10:25 am'.

"_Should a vampire even be awake at this hour?_" Harry whispered to himself and looked back down at his sleeping Draco. He sat there stroking his hair for a while before Harry started to get restless. He wanted to do something, anything. Instead he was imprisoned by his lover's body. He looked around the room and noticed a small pile of books sitting on the floor by the bed. He smiled to himself and leaned down to take one. He then realised they were slightly out of reach, and that he'd have to stretch himself to get one. He looked to Draco, who was still sleeping, and then back to the books. He stretched his arm a little further and stopped, waiting to see if he had disturbed Draco. When he heard and felt nothing, Harry continued to stretch little by little towards the books. He had then stretched too far and Draco's brows furrowed as he felt Harry slipping away from him and he instinctually brought his claws out and dug them into what was Harry's sides. Harry felt sharp pain and bit his bottom lip to suppress a cry. He looked back to Draco to see his claws digging into his sides. He reached and arm back to prize Draco's claws from his flesh, but Draco only sunk them deeper.

"Okay Dray, you are hurting me now" Harry said, and prodded the blonde's arm. Draco refused to let go, so Harry did the only think he could. He bit his lip again and wiggled his hips about to wake the other. He felt Draco's claws rip at his flesh as he did, but he knew it was his own fault. Draco's head flew up with a jolt and his half lidded, sleepy eyes looked at Harry.

"I know you are tired love, but could you please remove your claws from my sides?" Harry said and looked at him with an expression of both pain and annoyance. Draco slowly looked down to see his claws buried deep in Harry and blood slowly pooling at both his sides.

"_Sorry..._" Draco sleepily said and unhooked his claws from the other. Harry sighed in relief and slipped onto the floor, blood still trickling from him. Draco yawned and stretched.

"Did you think i was gonna leave you or something?" Harry asked as he inspected his cuts.

"Sorry, it's just something i do. I get a little protective of things that mean a lot to me" He said and looked away slightly in embarrassment of being so open with Harry.

"A little protective you say? I'd call this being a little _over_ protective" Harry said, now scooping up blood on his finger and licking it off. Draco smiled and looked over at his clock and groaned.

"It's a little too early to be up don't you think?" He said and crawled onto the floor with Harry.

"Well i'm sorry that as a human i liked to get up early!" Harry shot back at him. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry. You'll start to sleep longer and longer during the day as you develop into more of a vampire" He said and looked at Harry's wounds that had started to slowly knit together and heal. Draco leaned down to one of them and his tongue flicked out and he slowly licked at it. Harry looked at him perplexed.

"What are you doing?" He asked and continued to look at his lover strangely.

"Helping it to heal and tasting you at the same time" Draco replied and looked up into Harry's eyes. He stopped lapping at the wound and moved over to the other and did the same. Draco then licked his way up from Harry's side, over his stomach and chest and over his collarbone and neck, to his lips where he kissed them gently.

"You know i love it when you do that" Harry said, and smiled, leaning forward so his lips were pressed against Draco's again. He threaded his fingers through the blonde hair and started to kiss the other more hungrily. Draco started to do the same and his tongue slipped across Harry's bottoms lip, to which Harry automatically opened his mouth. As Draco slipped his tongue inside the others mouth, he laid Harry on the floor and pulled him by the thighs onto his lap. Harry mewled and moaned as Draco trailed his claws over sensitive spots and scratched in the right places. Harry broke away and gasped as Draco instantly attached his mouth to his neck. Harry began to claw at Draco's back with his tiny claws. Sudden realization hit him when he remembered that both he and Draco were still naked and Draco was getting rather wild now and he started to scratch Harry more, as he was now rutting against him and he was licking his neck, bringing what little blood he could to the surface. Harry knew what he wanted. Just as Draco was about to sink his fangs hard into his lover's neck, Harry pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. Harry almost gasped when he noticed Draco's eyes were now a deep red instead of their usual icy blue colour.

"Your eyes...they're-"

"Red?" Draco cut in. Harry nodded and felt a small bit of fear creep into him. The other smiled.

"They'll go like that from time to time. Mostly when i'm extremely aroused or angry" Draco said. Harry thought for a moment.

"Will mine do that?" He asked.

"Most likely, but i'm not sure what colour they will go, if they even change. Every vampire is different, so we'll have to wait and see" Draco said and nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry smiled and thought of all the colours he'd like them to go.

"So, is my little fledgling ready for another round of a good fucking?" Draco said lustfully and nipped and tugged at Harry's earlobe. Harry mewled and lost track of all thought as Draco licked and gently bit his ear. Harry liked that. Draco slowly started to get wild again and started nipping at Harry's neck. Harry had to use all his willpower to push the other away.

"Look, as nice as another round sounds, i'm still recovering from last nights activities. I'll make it up to you, i promise" Harry said and placed a light kiss to the tip of Draco's nose. The other smiled and grinned.

"You better" Draco said and kissed Harry again on the lips.

"Are you always striving for sex?" Harry asked and laughed.

"Pretty much" Draco said and looked as though he was proud of the fact. Harry cuddled him and sighed.

"I want to do something. Maybe go somewhere" He said and looked up at Draco.

"You know you can't go and see you're friends. Well, you can but i doubt they'll want to stick around" Draco said and gently stroked Harry's back.

"Hmm, i'm pretty sure Ron told everyone i was a vampire when he saw me that morning i shouted at him to close all the curtains in our dorm. And if everyone saw me it'd only prove them right. If it's not sunny outside, could we go to Hogsmede?" Harry said. Draco nodded and stopped the stroking on Harry's back. Harry got off of his lap and stood up, walking towards the bathroom remembering that's where he'd left his school clothes yesterday before the Halloween ball.

"I heard the weather wasn't supposed to be too great today, so we can go out, but I'd keep your hood up when outside if i were you, just incase the weather decides to change" Draco shouted to Harry and walked to the bed, perching on the edge. Harry walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and smiling. Draco was just pulling on a pair of boxers when he noticed Harry.

"It's amazing how quiet and quick you are and you're not even an experienced vampire" He said. Harry laughed and hopped onto the bed.

"Do you always take this long to get dressed?" Harry asked.

"Not always" Draco said and picked out a pair of jeans from his draws. He looked at Harry and realized he was wearing what he wore the day before.

"You sure you want to go out wearing those clothes? You can change into something of mine if you want" He said and motioned to his draws. Harry contemplated the offer for a moment before nodding.

"If it's okay with you" He said and got off the bed, starting to undress. Draco rummaged in his draw to find something that would suit Harry the best. In the end, he pulled out a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a loose, dark grey shirt along with a fresh pair of boxers and socks.

"Thanks" Harry said and placed a quick kiss to Draco's lips. After getting re-dressed and slipping on their cloaks, both Harry and Draco made their way to Hogsmede. Students were steering clear and looking at them strangely as they walked along the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry didn't particularly like it and huddled closer to Draco, and cuddled his arm. Once they were outside and were walking along the path that lead into Hogsmede, Harry noticed that even though there was a slight breeze and large amounts of snow were everywhere, he didn't at all feel cold and neither did he feel warm. It was like he didn't have any feeling of hot and cold.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Draco said and looked down at Harry.

"Is it normal for me, as a vampire, to not feel the difference between hot and cold?" Harry said and looked up at him with curiosity. Draco smiled and looked ahead.

"Yes. See, being a vampire makes you the undead. The undead aren't supposed to exists, so therefore there are certain things you can and can't do, and things you cannot see or feel. Like for instance, vampires have no reflection in mirrors or other reflective surfaces because they aren't supposed to be alive" He explained.

"Is that why your hair is slightly messier than usual?" Harry said and giggled.

"I could ask you the same thing" Draco shot back, ruffling Harry's already unkempt hair.

"Hey! Don't make it worse than it already is!" Harry yelled as he tried to stop the offending hand. He moved away from Draco, but then tripped on a hidden stone under the snow. He landed with a soft 'thud' to the ground. Draco stopped and stared for a moment before breaking out in hysterical laughter. Harry eyed up the other and a devious thought flashed through his mind as he smirked. He scooped up a reasonable amount of snow and shaped it into a hard, compact white ball.

"Oi, Catch!" Harry yelled and through the snowball hard and fast. Draco didn't have time to say or do anything as the snowball collided with his face and almost knocked him off balance. He wiped it from his face and robes and smirked at the other.

"So you want to play that game, eh?" He said and bent down scooping up plenty of snow and began to compact it into a ball. All the while, Harry had already made a snowball and threw it at Draco. It got him on the thigh and slumped down onto the snow as it split into several pieces upon impact.

"You little git!" Draco shouted and threw his snowball at Harry. He wasn't gifted in making good snowballs and wasn't good at throwing them either, so it didn't stay together well and fell apart before it reached Harry. He scoffed at Draco's failed attempt and was about to make another snowball when he was knocked to the floor with an incredible amount of force. He looked up to see Draco above him, and that he was now pinned to the floor.

"Nobody gets me twice and gets away with it" He grinned and leaned down, kissing Harry. Seeing Draco at his most vulnerable, Harry flipped them over so that now he was on top.

"Others might not, but i do!" He said and sat proudly on top of his lover. Draco grinned and took this opportunity to buck his hips up hard, earning a little moan from Harry. Draco went to pull Harry down for another kiss, but before he could, Harry had stood up and was now holding out his hand.

"I would really like to get to Hogsmede before you start to violate me out here" He said. Draco pouted but took Harry's hand and hoisted himself up. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and they continued their small journey to Hogsmede. Once there, they stopped in to The Three Broomsticks. Luckily for them, not many people were in there and they picked a table that was secluded around the side of a wall.

"I'll get us some drinks" Draco said as he placed his robes on the seat next to Harry and walked off towards the bar. Harry was about to say something, but Draco had already disappeared. He sat in silence for a moment before playing around with the square beer mats on the small table. Draco walked up to the bar and gave a small not to the barman.

"What will it be today?" He asked, hanging up some glasses he'd just cleaned.

"Two of the usual, please" Draco said and started to count out some Silver Sickles.

"Two? Finally found that mate of yours then?" The barman said and chuckled as he took down two large, slender glasses and placed them on the bar top. He then reached out and grabbed a black bottle from underneath the bar.

"You didn't say that loud enough Greg. And yes, i have thank you" Draco said and smiled. Greg took the top off the black bottle and poured out the dark red liquid that was inside into both the glasses.

"Well all i can say is that you treat each other good and make sure you keep the other happy" Greg said and pushed the glasses towards Draco.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We definately keep each other happy" He laughed and passed Greg six Sickles and took the drinks.

"I'll leave the bottle on the side if you want to come back and refill" Greg said and scooped up the Sickles.

"Thanks" Draco said and walked back to the table, where Harry sat, making a pyramid out of the beer mats. Draco placed the drinks down onto the table and as he sat down, he knocked the table, causing Harry's little pyramid to fall.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Harry growled at the other. Draco just grinned and took a sip of his drink, moaning slightly as the taste was so perfect and delicious. Harry picked up his drink and looked at it. He brought the rim of the glass to his nose and sniffed. It didn't smell of alcohol and it certainly wasn't a smell he'd smelt before, but something inside of him urged him to drink it. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of it. His tastes buds immediately registered that what he was drinking was in fact, human blood. His eyes went wide and he spat it out quickly.

"You didn't tell me this was blood!" He hissed, wiping a drop of it from his mouth.

"Well, you're a vampire, i didn't think you'd be bothered by it" He said, looking as though he'd done nothing wrong.

"But it's blood!" Harry stated and pushed the glass away, looking at it in disgust. Draco just shook his head.

"If you don't want to drink it, that's fine with me. But soon you'll start to crave for blood and i don't want you running off killing your friends and everyone else. I know it tastes a bit bitter when you first try it, but you'll get used to the taste and begin to enjoy it as it gets sweeter" Draco said and took another sip of his blood. Harry looked from the glass to Draco and back again. He then caught the barman cleaning a table out the corner of his eye.

"Do you know the barman then?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"I do. When Dumbledore first found out about me being a vampire, he immediately arranged for this pub, and other places around Hogwarts, to have a stash of blood for me so i'll always have it around when i need it. Even the teachers in Hogwarts have a stock of it hidden in their classrooms for me. But since i spent a lot of my free time here in Hogsmede, i got to know the barman quite well" Draco said.

"And he's not...scared of you?" Harry said, now playing with the stem of his glass.

"Once he got to know me he wasn't. It pays to be friendly sometimes" Draco stated. Harry smiled and snorted a little.

"What?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's just hard to for me to see that you can be so friendly, when all those other times in Hogwarts, you were so unsociable and volatile towards me and anyone else you thought below you" Harry said and looked at Draco, not really knowing what to expect from the statement he just made. Draco stared back at him for a moment and looked down at the table.

"Sometimes a person changes their behaviour, for personal reasons and to get a better outcome in life" He said and looked up at Harry. Harry got a little smile and moved closer to Draco.

"And what were your reasons?" He asked, brushing a few strands of hair out his face. Draco finished the last of the blood that was in the glass and grinned slightly.

"I thought they'd be pretty obvious" He said and wiped a small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Tell me" Harry said and moved a little closer. Draco sighed and looked at him.

"The reason i changed was because of you. When i started to want you as a mate, i realized that you wouldn't have wanted me if i continued to act the way i did. So i asked one of the only real friends i had to help me with it" He said in a low voice. Harry wanted to say something, but couldn't. He was amazed that Draco had done that for him. He was happy but at the same time a little sad. What if Draco hadn't really wanted to have changed at all and was just doing it to keep him happy? Harry turned to Draco and opened his mouth to say something when his ears twitched and the door of the pub opened. He quickly turned his head to see none other than Ron and Hermione walk in.

"Crap..." Harry whispered, sinking low in his seat and pulling his hood over his head. He turned to the side and hoped they wouldn't look in his direction.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, looking slightly confused.

"N-nothing" He said, now getting nervous and uncomfortable. Draco cocked an eyebrow and went to look round the wall when Harry pushed him back in his seat.

"Don't look, they'll see you!" Harry growled and immediately covered his mouth other, realizing he'd just given the game away. Draco went to look around the wall again and saw Harry's two best friends taking a seat at a corner table that faced where they were sitting. He sat back down and laughed a little.

"Would you like to come and sit on my lap? He asked and grinned. Harry looked at him with a blank expression and then shook his head.

"I think that blood has gone to your pretty little head" He said and looked at his own glass of blood he'd yet to drink. He started to think on what Draco had said about his blood cravings and though maybe it wasn't a bad idea to start getting them under control now before something bad happened. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't see Hermione walk up to his table. He only noticed her when he reached out to his glass and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her.

"Sorry Harry, i didn't mean to make you jump" She said and gave a nervous smile.

"That's okay Herm" He said. Truth is it wasn't okay. He'd been trying to avoid his friends as best he could. He didn't want them to see him like he was until he was ready to let them know about his 'condition'.

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you since yesterday night" Hermione asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and biting her lip slightly.

"I'm fine thanks. Just having a little talk with Draco" He said and looked over to his lover. Draco just smiled and gave a little nod to Hermione before eyeing up Harry's still full glass.

"That's...good. I guess i'll leave you two alone then. I'll see you back in the common room later, Harry?" She said and looked over her shoulder, and then back to Harry.

"Um" He started and looked over to Draco. "I'm not sure. Probably not but if i have a little time i might pop in and say hi" He said and looked down.

"Great. I'll see you soon then" Hermione whispered and walked away. She then stooped halfway between Harry's table and hers. She turned back round and walked back up to Harry.

"I want to know the truth Harry. Are you a vampire, yes or no?" She asked quickly. Harry sat there, scared. What should he say? No and have to keep making up excuses why he sleeps all day and wakes up just before nigh time and never sees his friends or yes and run the risk of losing his friends? He looked to Draco who looked like he was also weighing out Harry's options in his head. Harry looked back to Hermione and took a deep breath.

"Y-yes...i am" He said shakily. Hermione looked down and nodded.

"But i want you to know that i would never hurt you or any of our friends, okay?" Harry added and looked at her with pleading eyes. Truthfully, he was scared that she and Ron, and everyone else he knew, wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore for fear of him wanting to kill them for blood. He bit his bottom lip, waiting for a response.

"I just wanted to hear it from you. I can't take hearing everyone else speculate that you are and not hear the truth from you. And i want you to know that while everyone else is dubious about talking to and being near you, i'm not. I'll still be your friend like always" She said and smiled for the first time since talking to him. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled back.

"Thanks" He said, getting up from his seat and cuddling her. She jumped slightly from the coldness of his face, as his cheek brushed hers.

"Mione?" Ron's voice came from behind her. Harry let go of her and looked at Ron.

"Ron" Harry said and flashed him a brief smile.

"H-harry" Ron whispered and gripped a hold of Hermione's hand. She glared at Ron and moved closer to him.

"Be nice! You're stupid to think he'd hurt us" She growled lowly at him.

"But how do you know he won't?" Ron said.

"Because he told me he wouldn't. Now pull yourself together!" She said firmly. Ron looked at her and then to Harry. He then noticed Draco out the corner of is eye. He saw that he too, was just as pale as Harry was. His heart started to beat faster as he was getting more nervous by the second. He immediately thought Draco to be the one that turned his friend into a vampire.

"Draco's one too!" He whispered to Hermione. She looked over to Draco. Ron was right, Draco was a vampire too.

"Look! Forget about what you've learned in Snape's classes and Defence Against the Dark Arts. If Draco was truly that bad of a vampire, Dumbledore would have had him gone long ago. Please, will you just trust him for once" She said and shook him a little. Ron looked at both Harry and Draco, then back to Hermione.

"I want to go, please" He said and tugged on her arm. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, we'll go" She whispered and turned to Harry, smiling a little.

"We are going to go now. I'll see you later" She said and felt herself get pulled away from him. Harry sat back down in his seat and looked at the floor. Draco moved right next to Harry and wrapped and arm around him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sure they'll come round soon enough, love" Draco said, trying his best to comfort Harry. He said nothing and leaned into Draco, closing his eyes. Draco looked at Harry's still untouched glass of blood and pulled it towards them.

"Have some of this, it'll make you feel better" He said and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Harry's face. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the glass. He sat up and picked up the glass from the table, bringing the rim of it to his lips. He thought for a moment before he tilted the glass up and started to drink the red liquid. He drank half of it and placed it back down onto the table. He licked his lips and looked up at Draco.

"Better?" Draco asked. Harry nodded slowly and started to stare at Draco's lips. He picked up his glass again and finished the other half in one go. He put it back down and quickly straddled Draco. The blonde was surprised but wasn't complaining. Harry cupped his cheeks and kissed him hungrily. The other smiled and kissed back. He then felt Harry's tongue slide across his bottom lip and he instantly opened his mouth to give Harry the access he wanted. Draco knew that it was the blood that was making Harry do this and he liked it. Harry quickly slipped his tongue into his lovers and explored every inch of it. He then used his tongue to prod the other, trying to coax it to play. Harry let out a moan as Draco's tongue came alive and started to wrestle for dominance with his own. Both boys started to get very aroused and Draco's eyes had started to turn red. He pulled away from Harry, thinking it the best thing to do before things went too far too soon. He looked into Harry's now bright green eyes.

"Well, now we know your eyes change to green when you're extremely aroused" Draco said and grinned. Harry smiled and went to kiss Draco again, but the other held him back.

"Wait. I just need to get something and i'll take you back to my room" He whispered and placed a quick kiss to Harry's lips before he lifted him off his lap and stood up. He made his way back to the bar and made a gesture to Greg.

"Can i have another bottle of blood? I want to take them away with me" He said and placed two galleons on the side for payment and a nice tip. Greg nodded and reached down for another bottle under the bar.

"Thanks" Draco said as he was passed the new bottle. He picked up the already open bottle and made his way back to Harry. He noticed his lover was ready to go. He passed the two bottles to Harry as he slipped on his robes. When he was ready Harry was already walking out the door and a he caught up with him.

"You better hurry Draco, i don't know how long i can wait before i start to pleasure myself" Harry said teasingly. Draco made a throaty moan of approval and scooped Harry up in his arms, bringing out his wings as he did.

"We'll get there quicker if we fly" He stated and started to run as he flapped his wings powerfully. Soon they were in the air and Harry was already undoing the bottle that was already undone and took a long drink from it.

"Hey, don't go too over board there. I'd like some left for me!" Draco said and looked down at Harry. He pouted, but listened and did the bottle back up after one last swig. They flew for only a short while and landed outside the entrance to Hogwarts. Draco still had Harry in his arms, and wasn't going to put him down anytime soon. He ran as fast as he could to the dungeons, to get to his common room. He didn't care about the curious looks he was getting from everyone he passed. His ears twitched as he heard a little moan escape Harry's mouth and he looked down to see Harry pleasing himself through his jeans.

"I can't wait much longer" Harry moaned out, looking up at Draco with half lidded eyes. Draco bit his lip and speeded up as much as he could. Almost falling down the stairs several times, he made it to the common room with his little vampire and went straight up to his dorms. He kicked the door open and rushed over to the bed, placing Harry down on it. While Draco was shutting and putting various spells on his door and room, Harry placed the two bottles on the bedside cabinet and started to undress. When Draco had finished warding his room, he turned and walked back over to Harry, literally ripping his clothes off as he did. Harry's strength and claws hadn't developed yet and his mind was too hazy from the anticipation of the sexual activity to come and so he was struggling to get his clothes off quick and easy. He'd only managed to get his shirt off and was fumbling around with the button on his jeans.

"Here, let me" Draco said as he crawled onto the bed and over Harry. He smiled and ripped the jeans and boxers underneath with his claws, careful not to mark his lover's skin, and cast the shredded clothing aside. He moved back up to Harry's face and threaded his fingers through his thick hair as he placed light kisses to his lips. He started to bite Harry's bottom lip, his fangs piercing the soft flesh and soon blood was trickling from Harry's mouth. To be honest, he couldn't even feel Draco's fangs biting into him and he only realized when he tasted his own blood in his mouth and felt it falling down his chin. Draco lapped and sucked at the little bleeding holes in Harry's lip, the taste of blood making his claws grow long and sharp. Harry moaned as Draco slipped his blooded tongue into his mouth and it prodded his own to play. As both their tongues battled for dominance, Harry bucked his hips up into Draco and let out another moan. Draco once again used his claws to rid himself of his boxers so they could be skin to skin properly. Harry thought this much better and continued to try to win his dominance with his tongue. Draco's tongue eventually won the battle but Harry's pent up tension wasn't going to let him follow the rules and be completely submissive. He broke the kiss and pushed Draco onto his back, Harry then straddling him and using his small, yet sharp, claws to scratch down Draco's chest. He arched his back and closed his eyes, letting out a throaty growl as he felt Harry's claws rip at his flesh. Call him a masochist if you want, but he was a vampire and quite enjoyed the pain mixed with so much pleasure. Harry's claws didn't go very deep, but were big enough to make a little blood appear. He leaned down and lapped at the wounds, tasting the blood of his lover. It tasted sweet, with a hint of that vampiric bitterness. He felt his fangs growing and bit hard into Draco's chest. Harry was new to this whole vampire thing and didn't know the first thing about taking blood from somebody. Draco had talked to him about it before but saying something and actually doing it were two different things. He started to suck hard where he was latched on to, like he'd seen all the vampires do in those really old and not well made horror movies he had watched while he spent the summer at Ron's home. Draco lifted his head up and looked down at Harry.

"What are you doing?" He said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm…trying to suck your blood" Harry said, letting go of Draco's skin. The blonde smiled and brought a hand to Harry's lips, where he used a finger to push his lip up, revealing a small fang.

"They aren't big enough to pierce mine or anybody else's skin yet. Maybe in another week or so they will" He said. He looked down at his chest to see that Harry had left him a nice pinkish looking love bite. Harry smiled and kissed it before trailing kisses up to Draco's lips and kissing them hungrily.

"You are so-"

"Shh…No more talk" Harry whispered as he cut Draco off and latched onto his lips. As he did so, one of his hands was slowly creeping down in between there bodies and reached both their long, hard lengths. They both hissed at the contact of the hand on such sensitive places. He rubbed both his and Draco's a few times before holding his lover's and sitting up. Harry then placed his other hand onto it and guided it into him. He gasped as he slowly let it slide into him, tossing his head back as he did. When it was in all the way, he lifted up again and then back down. Draco was digging his claws into the silk sheets as Harry's slow pace was sending him into over drive. He was trying to control himself from releasing to early. He wanted to last as long as he could. After a little while, Draco started to buck his hips up to meet Harry as he came down on him. Harry gripped onto Draco's thighs and dug his claws in as they both started to pick up the pace. Draco noticed Harry wasn't moaning as much as he wanted him too so he decided to switch positions. He lifted himself up so that he was face to face with Harry and kissed him. Harry removed his claws from Draco's thigh and threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair, kissing him back. Draco started to bite at his partners lip again, but then trailed kisses to his neck. Harry instantly bared his pale white neck and let out a soft moan as Draco licked and bit at it. Harry started to slowly scratch down Draco's back and felt him arch into him. Draco couldn't be bothered with all these light touches and the slow pace they were going. He pushed Harry onto his back and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist. He gently cradled Harry's head in his hands as he started to fuck the little vampire faster and harder. Harry started to let out louder moans and hisses as Draco got rougher. He felt his lover's long, sharp fangs glide across a pulse point on his neck and felt them sink in. His claws bore as deep as they could into Draco's back as he felt something get hit that almost made him see stars and made him cry out loud. He was about to ask Draco to hit it again when he did and Harry cried out again. Draco knew he had found that that important spot and continued to assault Harry's prostate with more hard, sharp thrusts.

"H-harder..." Harry moaned, clawing at the other's back as he felt himself close to release. Draco obeyed and fucked him as hard as he could, slamming into that sensitive spot. He could feel Harry clenching and unclenching around him, signalling he was on the edge of an orgasm, and his own breathing was becoming erratic like Harry's.

"D-draco...Ah!" Harry cried out as he came hard, his claws leaving small bloody trails as they were dragged down Draco's back. Harry moaned his lovers name over and over loudly as he rode out his orgasm. Draco smiled and thrusted several more times before biting into Harry's neck hard and deep, as he exploded inside Harry, filling him to the brim. After he came down from the height of his intense orgasm, Draco lay his head on Harry's chest, panting. As he lay there, he half expected to hear a heart beating inside his lover's chest, but he knew too well Harry's heart would never beat. He was slightly saddened by this as he had found listening to a beating heart was quite soothing. Harry smiled as he looked at the ceiling. He didn't mind spending the rest of his life like this, with his love. Harry looked to the side and saw the abandoned bottles of blood sitting on the bedside cabinet. He grinned and reached out for them, picking up the almost empty one. Draco looked up and licked his lips as his eyes set on the bottle.

"I wouldn't mind some of that" He said and got up on his hands and knees, leaning over Harry. The black haired boy undid the bottle and placed it to his lips.

"Open your mouth then lover boy" Harry said and tipped the bottle up, taking a large gulp. He placed the bottle back on the cabinet and swallowed a little of the blood. He turned back to Draco, who parted his lips a little, waiting for the delicious drink. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's. He opened his mouth slowly and passed the blood into the other's mouth. When he last bit left his mouth, Harry closed his lips and pulled back.

"Nice?" Harry asked, licking some blood of his lips.

"Could you feed me like that all the time?" Draco replied and also licked his lips clean. Harry placed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips and wiggled out from underneath him. He then got under the bed sheets and snuggled down.

"Cuddle me" Harry ordered and closed his eyes. Draco smiled and did as Harry said. He got under the covers and cuddled his mate from behind. He kissed Harry's cheek and all the way down his neck. They each whispered 'I love you' to each other and Draco watched Harry fall asleep and he continued to watch his little vampire throughout the day and night and didn't fall asleep himself until the early hours of the next morning.


	5. The Bad Side of Bloodlust

All throughout the next day, Harry was much happier than usual. He sat at the desk Draco had in his dorm, and finished all outstanding homework he had, which he never used to do until the last minute. He placed little kisses on Draco's face every chance he had and he even spruced up Draco's en suite bathroom. Draco sat on his bed and watched in awe as Harry was zooming about doing odd jobs that really didn't need to be done.

"Harry" Draco said, as the other was walked by the foot of the bed, carrying some clean clothes.

"Yeah?" Harry replied and stopped, looking at Draco.

"Put those down and come sit here" Draco said, patting the space on the bed next to him. Harry put the clothes down on the foot of the bed and crawled across to Draco, snuggling into the other.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Not really, but i wanted to know why you're bustling about today doing things that really don't need doing" Draco said.

"I'm just feeling extra happy today, so i felt like doing a few things, that's all" Harry said and smiled.

"But it just seems so unusual of you" Draco said, looking at him.

"And is that a problem?" Harry asked, his smile faltering.

"N-no, i was just curious" Draco said, frowning. Harry looked away from him and got off the bed. He picked the clothes he'd left back up and walked over to the chest f draws, where he placed the clean clothes in an open draw. As he turned back round, there came a soft rustling sound. Harry's ears twitched and he looked in the direction the sound had come from. He found an envelope lying on the floor by the door. He walked over and retrieved it from the floor.

"What's that?" Draco asked, moving to the edge of the bed to get a better look. Harry looked it over.

"I think it's a letter. Someone must have just slipped it under the door" Harry said and walked back to the bed, where he perched on the edge next to Draco. He looked the envelope over. There was no writing on the front and only a little stamp on the back. He slowly peeled the back open and pulled out a small piece of parchment, which had neat, curly writing on it.

"It's from Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Draco said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know his hand writing" Harry retorted. He placed the empty envelope on the bed and proceeded to read what was written on the parchment.

"What's it say?" Draco said.

"Dumbledore would like to see both of us in his office as soon as possible" Harry said lowly. Draco looked at him then shrugged his shoulders.

"So?" He said and got off the bed, walking to his chest of draws.

"So? Well what if he wants to talk about us? What if what we are doing goes against some code of conduct this school has? What if-"

"Shh, calm down there" Draco said, cutting off Harry's rambling. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a cuddle.

"Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to worry about anything" He said, trying to give some comfort to Harry.

"I just...I just don't want to find myself being kicked out of Hogwarts. You know I've nowhere to go other than my Aunt and Uncle's, and even they would kick me out of their home if they were to find out i was a vampire. And i don't want to wander about on my own and be set upon by other vampires" He whispered shakily, much like someone who was crying would. He was getting himself so worked up that he thought he was going to cry.

"Harry, they won't kick you out for being a vampire or what we do. Even if they did, you wouldn't be alone. I'd always be with you" Draco said, stroking Harry's back gently. This brought a smile to Harry's lips and he looked up to his lover.

"It's always nice to know that" He said and kissed the other's lips. Draco grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Now, can i get dressed without you working yourself up into another state of panic?" He said. Harry giggled and nodded.

"Good boy" Draco said and continued to get dressed. Harry was already fully clothed, so he sat on the bed and watched his mate. When ready, they both put on their cloaks and pulled up their hoods as they left Draco's dorm. They walked hand in hand, with their fingers intertwined, through the hallways and corridors to the headmaster's office. They paid no attention to all the students looking and whispering. They both knew it would take a while for everyone to get used to the fact they were vampires. Harry wondered if Ron would ever accept he was the living dead. He hoped Hermione would talk some sense into his friend and make him understand, if only a little. He and Draco turned a corner and walked down a narrow passage. After walking up a small flight of stairs, they were standing outside Dumbledore's office.

"You okay?" Draco said, looking towards Harry. The other nodded and took a deep breath. Draco squeezed his hand and looked back to the door. He lifted his free hand up and knocked on it. Inside, Dumbledore was looking through some papers when he heard a knock. He sat up, correcting his posture and adjusted his half-moon glasses.

"Come in" He said firmly. The door opened and Draco and Harry walked in.

"Ah, I've been expecting you two. Please, take a seat" Dumbledore said, motioning to two chairs set before his desk. Harry shut the door and followed Draco to the chairs, sitting on one and moving it and himself, closer to Draco.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Draco said.

"Yes, i did. I wanted to-"

"Are we in trouble?" Harry blurted out. Draco looked at him, and then to Dumbledore, who was looking at Harry perplexed.

"Of course not Harry, I only wanted to see how both of you were. I was surprised when i heard that you were with Draco and that you had become a vampire" Dumbledore said and glanced at Draco on the last part of his sentence. Draco just shrugged and grinned. Harry let out a sigh of relief and began to relax a little.

"Oh, okay. I scared myself for a moment there" Harry said.

"Yeah, he thought you might kick him out of Hogwarts for being a vampire" Draco said and nudged Harry. The dark haired boy blushed lightly and shied away from him. Dumbledore let out a chuckle and stood from his desk.

"If that were true Harry, then Draco would no longer be here either. As long as this school can keep things in a controlled state, then there is no reason for us to turn away a student with a condition like Vampirism or Lycanthropy" He explained.

"Have you ever had vampires in Hogwarts before?" Harry asked.

"Yes, about 80 years ago. But back then, society wasn't as accepting as it is now, so after many complaints from concerned parents, we had to arrange another place for them to go. Shame really, they were at all defiant or hostile like so many vampires depicted in those muggle horror films or of legend, myths and folklore" Dumbledore said and sighed. Harry started to panic again.

"_Great, now i have to worry about angry parents trying to give me, and possibly Draco, the boot from Hogwarts_" He thought.

"What would happen if the parents found out about us? Practically the whole school knows that we are vampires and I'm sure some are bound tell their parents" Draco said, he himself now starting to feel nervous. Dumbledore stroked his long white beard and smiled.

"There's no need to fret over whether you'll both share the same fate as the other vampire or not. As I said before, society has changed over the years. Sure, some parents may be a bit wary that their children will be in close quarters with vampires, but they all aren't going to complain. If you really were as bad as they thought, would I even let you be here?" He said, sitting back down at his desk. Draco looked to Harry, then back to Dumbledore.

"I guess not" Draco said sheepishly. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses once more and cleared his throat.

"Harry, I want to ask if you'll be okay with going back to lessons. Draco has been a vampire longer than you and is confident around other people, but I feel that you are nervous. Being a newly made vampire, it's understandable, but you can't lock yourself away from it forever. To overcome your 'fear', you must face it" He said.

"I know sir...But i just hate people talking behind my back about me. It makes me feel uneasy" Harry said, looking at the floor.

"Harry, you're a bloody vampire, if anything they are scared of you! There's no reason for you to be scared of them. Let's not forget we are superior to the human race and-"

"Draco...What did i tell you about that?" Dumbledore said firmly, glaring at the blonde vampire.

"Sorry sir, just trying to make my _mate_ feel better" Draco said, grinning.

"Draco!" Harry said blushing, and went to bat the other with his hand.

"What?" The other said, moving away from Harry's attack. Dumbledore chuckled, which made both vampires look his way.

"There's no need to be shy about it Harry, i know about you two. Honestly, it's nice to see you getting along for once. I actually prayed for the day you two would get along, if not become friends" He said smiling.

After two long hours spent in Dumbledore's office, Harry and Draco were finally freed from his ramblings and lectures. Instead of going back to Draco's dorm, they decided to have a walk around the school grounds. As it was later in the day, the clouds had hid the sun, so it was okay for them to remove their hoods as they walked. Both of them found a small patch of secluded grass by the lake and they lied down on it. Harry cuddled into Draco and stared at the sky.

"It's a shame i won't be able to see the sun again. I used to love watching sunsets, they could be so beautiful sometimes" Harry whispered and closed his eyes, thinking about the last time he saw a sunset. Draco turned his head and smiled, then looked away again. After a while of silence, Harry had drifted off to sleep, along with Draco. A little later, Harry began to wake from his sleep and started to feel little soft touches to his face. He thought it was Draco playing around, but when he fully awoke, he realized it was actually rain.

"_Oh no, we aren't supposed to be out in the rain!_" He thought and sat up, beginning to panic. He grabbed Draco's shoulders and shook him hard.

"Draco. Wake up!" He shouted as he shook the boy. Draco furrowed his brows and groaned as he started to wake. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled as he saw Harry.

"Hey you" He said quietly and slowly, still half asleep.

"Draco, get up. It's raining!" Harry cried. Draco's eyes went wide and he sat up. He felt the soft touches of rain drops on his face as it started to rain more.

"Get your hood up!" He growled and quickly pulled his own over his head. Harry did the same and cuddled into Draco again.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked, his claws digging into Draco's robes.

"We'll try to get back to school as quick and as dry as we can" Draco said, clutching onto Harry. They both stood and made sure their robes were covering everything they needed to. Harry then clung tightly to Draco as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"You okay?" Draco asked, as soon as they finally got under the cover of the school. Harry nodded, but looked a little distant. Draco looked back outside to see the rain start coming down heavier.

"I see we made it just in time" Harry muttered, still holding Draco. The other looked down at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco said, taking down Harry's hood. Harry just stared at him and said nothing. Draco sighed and cuddled him, Harry's vice like grip immediately enveloping him.

"You know, the most that would have happened would have been some scarring" Draco said and stroked down Harry's back.

"I thought we were going to die" Harry whispered. Draco's shook his head.

"I told you, it'll only kill you if you stay out in it for more than an hour" He said.

"I know, but i panicked and thought the worst was going to happen" Harry said.

"Come on, let's go back to my room and have a little feed. It'll make you feel better" Draco said, hoping Harry would agree. The other thought for a moment and smiled.

"That sounds good to me!" Harry chirped and smiled. Draco kissed his forehead and took his hand and walked back to his dorm. As they walked into his room, Harry took off his wet robes and hung them up to dry in the bathroom. When he came out, he jumped onto Draco's bed and crawled under the sheets. Draco too, hung up his wet robes and climbed into bed.

"So how are we gonna feed?" Harry asked, getting rather excited as he remembered what happened last time he had drank blood.

"Oh!" Draco said, almost forgetting about it. He shifted to the edge of the bed and leant over, reaching under his bed. Harry watched as he came back up with two blood pouches, much like those you'd find in a blood bank. Harry felt his fangs grow as he took a pouch as Draco offered it to him. Harry put it to his nose and smelled the intoxicating aroma of the blood within the pouch. His eyes turned green as the smell filled his senses. Draco had already bitten into his and was happily drinking it as he watched Harry. After licking the plastic casing of the pouch a couple of times, Harry finally bit into it. Him being new to vampirism, Harry wasn't the cleanest of eaters and had blood all around his mouth, down his chin and over his clothes. Draco rolled his eyes at his messy boyfriend and continued to finish up the rest of his blood. Once done, he placed the empty pouch on the top of his bedside cabinet. Harry had quickly finished his and threw his empty pouch aside. He looked at Draco and licked his lips. He crawled over Draco and straddled him. He leaned forward and started to kiss all around his neck and shoulder. Draco grinned and laughed.

"Okay Harry, that's enough" He said and tried to push the other away.

"Shut up" Harry growled and pinned Draco's hands to his side. Draco was shocked to see Harry's change in behaviour.

"Harry, i said no!" Draco yelled and tried to move his hands.

"I said shut up!" Harry hissed out and scratched Draco across his face. He then licked up the blood that began to trickle out the wounds, like some kind of sadist.

"Harry, please" Draco whispered and looked him in the eyes. Harry just smirked.

"Turn over" He demanded.

"What?" Draco said.

"Turn over!" Harry shouted and pushed Draco onto his side, then flipped him onto his stomach.

"Stop this Harry!" Draco cried, trying to turn back over. Harry pushed him back down hard.

"_That's it Harry. Show him what you _want" A dark voice said in the back of his mind. Harry grinned and used a hand to grab both Draco's wrists, disabling him for getting the upper hand. Harry then pulled down the other's jeans and boxers to reveal a smooth, pale bum. Harry ran his claws over it gently, then again, but this time he dug them in deep. Draco hissed out in pain and tried to free himself, failing to do so. Harry laughed and pulled down his own jeans and underwear, freeing his hard cock. He used to the blood pouring out of the wounds he'd left on Draco's behind to slick up his length.

"Harry, please let me go" Draco begged, knowing now what was to happen.

"_Don't listen to him Harry. He's only going to hurt you once you give into his cries. You need to show him who's the dominant one first_" The dark voice interjected. Harry listened to the voice and pushed into Draco with force, not caring whether he hurt his mate or not. Draco bit into the pillow as he felt a severe burning sensation spread through his entire body.

"_Harry what are you doing to him? You're hurting him for Merlin's sake!_" A high voice came from his mind. But Harry did not listen and continued to slam into Draco hard and fast.

"_Harry, stop it now!_" The high voice shouted and this time, Harry was snapped out of his bloodlust frenzy. He stopped thrusting and stared down at Draco. He wasn't moving nor speaking.

"Draco!" Harry said as he pulled out of him and let go of his wrists. Draco stayed quiet and still.

"Draco, please talk to me" Harry pleaded and jumped off the bed, running round to the side Draco was facing. He kneeled in front of him and saw the claw markers on his lover's face.

"Did...Did i do that to you?" Harry asked. Draco nodded slowly. Harry lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I had no idea what i was doing, i lost control" Harry said and went to cuddle Draco.

"Don't touch me!" The other hissed sharply. Harry looked at him and backed away.

"I'll...leave then" He said and got up. He pulled up his jeans and adjusted himself, before walking into the bathroom and grabbing his damp robes. When he came back out, Draco was curled up into a ball and was staring straight ahead.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked, but got no answer. He looked away from Draco and walked out the door.

The next two weeks were the toughest Harry had ever had to live through. Even though he had finally sprouted his wings, and his claws and fangs were now at full length, not being able to be near or touch Draco killed him a little inside everyday that went by. He'd sent letters to Draco by owl, but had no reply. He'd even knocked on Draco's door, but still no answer. His friends were surprised to see him sleeping in his own dorms and to see him attending lessons. Harry had hoped Draco would too, but there was no sign of him.

"_Gah, what have i done?!_" Harry thought as he sat alone in his common room by the fire. Suddenly he heard a noise and his ears twitched. He looked towards the doorway and saw Draco standing there.


	6. Baby Eyes

After Harry's little bloodlust frenzy two weeks ago, he and Draco had talked everything over and had agreed that Harry only have small amounts of blood, every three to four hours. This theory seemed to work and they would continue to use this, until Harry had learnt to control his cravings. A month on and everything was going fine. Draco had taught Harry how to fly, how to land at fast speeds and how to control his strength. One particular morning, however, was different from the rest. Harry had started to sleep later and later into the day, but this morning he woke up early. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Draco was deep in his sleep beside him, wrapped up in the silk green sheets. Harry yawned and got out of bed, stretching high as he stood. Suddenly, his stomach started to feel uneasy and he felt sick. He ran to the bathroom as he began to retch. He leaned over the toilet and vomited into it. Draco started to rouse from his sleep and jolted up as he heard Harry retching. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. There he saw Harry sitting on the floor, gripping the sides of the toilet as he continued to vomit. Draco sat beside him and slid his hand under the boy's shirt, rubbing his back gently.

"I thought you said vampires can't get ill" Harry said and glared at Draco.

"They can't. I've no idea why you're like this" Draco said and tried to think of a reason why. Harry grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth. Draco helped him get to his feet and flushed the toilet, then walked Harry back to bed.

"I think i might go see Dumbledore about this" Draco said.

"What would he know? He's not a vampire" Harry sneered and covered himself over with the bed sheets.

"Well what else do you suggest we do? You're a vampire who's vomiting. Vampires can't get ill, so obviously something isn't right with you" Draco growled and paced around his room.

"Fine, but don't expect me to come with you, i'm too tired" Harry groaned and lied down on the pillow.

"I didn't expect you to, Dracula!" Draco yelled and walked to his closet.

"Look who's talking, pixie boy!" Harry shouted back. Draco turned and glared at him.

"At least i don't crash into trees while i'm flying!" Draco hissed at the other. Harry just stuck his middle finger up at him and tried to get back to sleep. Draco shook his head and got dressed. He dressed himself in one of his smarter looking outfits and left Harry to sleep, as he made off to the headmaster's office. He explained that he was concerned for Harry, that there wasn't any reason for him to be vomiting. Draco had hoped Dumbledore would have an answer, but came up with nothing. He suggested Draco should go to the library and read some books on vampires. He wrote out a note, allowing Draco permission to go into the restricted area of the library. Draco thanked and left Dumbledore to his own devices, and headed for the library.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, as he walked up to the library desk. There was a tall woman, with long auburn hair, who was filing some papers into a small box. She turned and greeted Draco with a smile.

"How can i help you?" She said.

"I was wondering if i could go into the restricted area of the library. I have a note from the headmaster giving me permission" Draco said, and passed it to the librarian. She unfolded it and looked it over. She handed it back to Draco and walked out from behind the desk.

"Follow me please" She said and walked. Draco followed her and they made their way to the back of the library, where not many students were about. They stopped before the restricted area and the woman pulled out a bunch of keys from her pocket. She shuffled through them until she found the right one and placed it into the lock. With a twist of the key, the lock came undone and the door swung open.

"Be careful with some of the books. They tend to come to life. When you're finished in here, just lock up and return the key back to the desk" She said and handed Draco the keys.

"Thanks" He said and walked into the restricted area, closing the door behind him. He placed the keys and note into his pocket and began to search through the books. He spent a good 30 minutes looking for what he wanted and only managed to find two books on vampires. One was called '_Bloodsuckers: A Vampire's Life_'; the other was '_Creatures of the Night: Vampires_'. Luckily the two books weren't chained up, so he didn't have to worry about them coming to life and he could take them to the desk that sat in the middle of the restricted area. '_Bloodsuckers: A Vampire's Life_' didn't have much in it, but the other book did. It was a thick book, at least one thousand pages in it. He read through countless entries by vampire hunters, talking about kills they had made and what happened to the vampire thereafter. There were also diagrams of various kinds of vampires. Some were depicted as giant bats, and others were of human form. There were also pictures of full formed vampires. They looked like a giant bat, crossed with a human. Draco had read through at least two hundred and seventy five pages and had spent a good part of the day in the restricted area, reading. He still had not found an answer to his and Harry's problem. Draco only managed another thirty pages before giving up and putting the books back. He closed the door as he walked from the room and locked it. He walked back to the desk and placed the keys on it.

"Find what you were looking for?" The librarian asked, taking the keys from the counter.

"No, unfortunately" Draco replied.

"Aww, well i hope you find what you wanted anyway" She said and flashed a quick smile.

"Thanks" Draco said and walked away. He went back to Dumbledore and returned the note he'd written out. He also told him he couldn't find anything on vampires being sick or ill. Dumbledore said he'd send out a few letters to people and see what they have to say about it. This had made Draco feel a little better. On his way back to Harry, he bumped into Hermione.

"Hey" She said, clutching her books in her arms.

"Oh, hi" Draco said and gave a small smile.

"How are you and Harry?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I don't know about Harry though. He was being sick early this morning" Draco answered. Hermione let out a little gasp.

"But i thought vampires were free from illness" She said.

"They can't. I asked Dumbledore about it and he's not sure. I went to the library and that has nothing. But Dumbledore said he'd mail some people and get their opinions on the matter" He said and sighed. Hermione reached out and patted his arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. It might be something his system didn't get rid of when he became a vampire" She stated.

"Maybe you're right" Draco muttered.

"Well i got to go. Give Harry mine and Ron's love" She said and trotted off to her class. Draco made his way back to his dorm and when he walked in, he found Harry sitting up, clutching onto the bed sheets and biting him lip. Draco closed his door and walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand on Harry's. The other didn't reply and seemed deep in thought.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"I think i know the reason i was sick this morning" Harry said. Draco didn't like Harry's expression.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, not sure whether he wanted to know what Harry had to say.

"I think...I think i'm pregnant" Harry whispered. Draco froze in place at the last two words.

"_P-pregnant!?_" He thought and started to panic inside.

"What makes you think that?" Draco said, hoping that this was all a joke or that he was still asleep and this was all just a dream.

"This morning when you left, i couldn't get back to sleep like i said i would. So, i lay in bed and read a book, hoping i would drift back to sleep. When that didn't work i decided to just get up. As i stood, my stomach started to feel uneasy again, so i ran to the bathroom just in case i was sick again. Thankfully i wasn't, so i rubbed my stomach and that's when i felt this lump. I lifted my shirt up and found this" Harry explained and took off his shirt. There on his stomach, was an outline of a pouch. Draco's eyes widened. He'd never seen anything like this before.

"A-and?" He asked, wanting Harry to continue.

"I was surprised and scared, because the only use of a pouch on the body i know of is for kangaroos to keep their offspring in. I then opened the pouch a little and slid my hand in slowly. I couldn't feel much until i reached the bottom" Harry said and rubbed the pouch a little.

"What was there?" Draco asked, praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Have a look for yourself" Harry said and opened the pouch. Draco swallowed and took a deep breath. He leaned over more and looked inside. At the bottom, he could just make out the form of a small, pink, developing foetus. He could also see what looked like the umbilical cord and a vein that was wrapped around it. Draco sat back up and looked at Harry.

"Are you going to keep it?" He said. Draco didn't know what to think or even know how he should think. He didn't want to force Harry into giving up this little developing baby, but the prospect of being a father at his age wasn't something he wanted either. But the thing that was bothering him the most was how it happened. Harry was a boy, a vampire one at that, and didn't have what females have. So how was it possible for him to conceive at all?

"Yes. I don't think i could go through with terminating it. I hope you don't mind me doing so" Harry said and looked at him. He gave Draco one of those _I-hope-you-are-going-to-be-there-for-it_ looks. Draco wanted to tell him he wasn't ready for this, that he couldn't deal with a baby right now, but he also hated the thought of breaking Harry's heart. He faked his best smile and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Of course i don't mind. I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do" He said. A wide grin appeared on Harry's face and he placed a kiss to Draco's cheek.

"I hoped you would understand" He said and snuggled into Draco. The blonde was now beating himself inside.

"_Now you've made Harry think you actually want this baby!_" His mind shouted at him.

Another month passed and Draco still wasn't any closer to telling Harry that he wasn't ready for a child. Harry on the other hand, revelled in the fact and he had that motherly glow about him. Every now an then he would look down and rub his pouch and a big grin would half his face. He wasn't sure what gender it was. He would like it to be a boy, but if it turned out to be a girl, he'd still love it the same. Every couple days or so, Harry would open his pouch a little and check on the progress of his baby. It was getting bigger and developing very well and there was now an evident baby bump in his pouch. It wasn't a huge bump, but it wasn't unnoticeable through his clothes, so Harry had to make a few of his shirts baggy to cover it up while he was out of the confines of Draco's room. The blonde closely guarded Harry as they walked around school and were in and out of lessons. He'd be on alert all the time, watching everyone, especially the male portion of the students, as they walked by them. He had even begun to scent Harry before they left his room in the mornings. He'd start by licking Harry's neck, then moving down to his chest and around his stomach and navel. He would then move to Harry's back, licking a trail up the boy's spine which Harry usually liked, and gave out little moans as he arched his back. Even though Draco didn't really want this baby, he still felt he had a responsibility to guard both Harry and the baby. In lessons, he'd openly sit next to Harry, holding his hand under the desk as they worked. Outside of lessons in the courtyard or in the Great Hall, Draco would make Harry sit on his lap or in between his legs and he would wrap his arms around him, making sure no one could harm his Harry or take him away. Though, for a couple of weeks now, Draco had been feeling as though someone or something was watching him and Harry. It didn't seem to be any of the students they came across in class or outside of it. The feeling did seem a lot greater when they would both walk outside of the school, like if they were going to Hogsmede for the day. Draco would regularly sniff the air when he felt like this, for any unusual scent that might lead him to their mysterious 'stalker', but all he could pick up was the freshly flowing blood of the students nearby. A few days later, both he and Harry had a week off lesson timetable. Draco was happy to have this break, now he'd be able to keep Harry closer than if he had lessons. Harry was sitting on the bed, doing his homework while Draco was practicing a few simple spells for his upcoming DADA assessment next week. Harry stopped writing and looked towards Draco.

"Do you ever get the feeling you are being watched?" Harry said, breaking the long silence that had been in the room for sometime. This startled Draco and instead of levitating a small glass bottle, he broke it. He turned and faced Harry.

"You sensed it too?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I have been feeling like it for a couple of weeks now" Harry said.

"Me too, I've been trying to figure out who it could be, but so far I've come up with nothing" Draco said and cast a spell to clean up the shattered glass.

"Same here, I've been looking around class, but it doesn't seem to be anyone from there" Harry stated and continued with his homework.

"Maybe it's nothing then. Maybe it's just our senses overloading now that we've got a baby to keep an eye on" Draco said and sat on the bed next to Harry.

"It can hardly be called 'nothing' Draco, if we can both feel the same thing" Harry retorted. Draco sighed and watched Harry's quill glide across the piece of parchment with ease. He then saw Harry place a hand over his pouch and rub it gently, that same glowing smile that always appeared on his lips whenever he did that.

"_Tell him you don't want it, Draco. Tell him before its too late and you get yourself so deep into this, that you can't get out of it. It will upset him, but leading him on will hurt him so much more if he found out_" A voice in his head spoke. Draco was half tempted to do so, but every time he went to say it, he couldn't. He was too afraid to hurt Harry, the only good thing in his life. He sighed again and got off the bed. All throughout the rest of the day, the baby situation played on his mind like a bad memory you just couldn't get rid off. Later that night, while Harry was sound asleep, Draco wrote out a note and silently left his room. The next day, Harry woke up about mid afternoon. As he rolled over, he was surprised to see that Draco wasn't beside him. He furrowed his brows and sat up. He looked around the room for any sign of his lover, but saw and heard nothing. As he looked back around the room, he caught sight of a note, lying up against Draco's clock on top of his chest of draws. Harry got out of bed and walked over to it, plucking it from where it lay. He unfolded it and immediately saw that it was Draco's handwriting.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are probably wondering where I am right now. I can't tell you that at the moment because I wouldn't want you to come looking for me by yourself in your condition. I'm writing this because I find it easier to do so than say it to you. I haven't been honest with you and I'm sorry for that. I didn't want to hurt your feelings by leading you on like I am, the issue I have is eating away at me too much for me to do that. Truth is, I'm not ready to be a father. I'm sorry I lied to you and said I didn't mind. I'm sorry I made you feel like I wanted the baby too. I was afraid that if I said I wasn't ready, it would have pressured you somehow to please me and you would have got rid of the baby. I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do something you weren't comfortable with. I love you Harry, but I'm just not ready for such a big responsibility._

_I'm so sorry._'

Harry dropped the note and slumped to the floor, his hands covering his mouth.

"_Why? Why is he doing this to me now?_" Harry thought. He wanted to cry, so much, but his vampire side wouldn't let him. He just sat there, staring at the door. He was hoping Draco just needed some breathing space and that he would come back soon, but as the hours passed, that little bit of hope was dwindling. He curled up in bed for the rest of the day, reading the note over and over again. He couldn't understand why Draco hadn't said anything in the first place. Even though Draco had stated in the note he was afraid of hurting him, Harry still thought that if something like this caused his lover to leave him, then surely he could have said it when they first found out. Maybe they could have talked it out and come to some agreement. Harry needed someone to confide in. Someone to help him not fall into a spiral of deep depression he felt himself being pulled towards. He got dressed and made his short journey to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering, he saw Hermione talking with Ron on the couch, in front of the big open fire they had. They were dressed in their pyjamas and looked like they were ready to go to bed soon. Ron was the first of the pair to notice him standing in the entrance. He froze in place, staring at his vampire friend. Hermione turned around and, although a little shocked to see Harry, smiled and jumped off the couch.

"Harry!" She chirped and cuddled him. He smiled and cuddled her back. He felt so much happier now that he was here, with his friends, even if one of them still couldn't accept he was a vampire.

"We've missed you not being around here" She said and pulled Harry towards the couch. Ron panicked and got up from where he sat and backed away from Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, stop being a baby and be nice!" Hermione growled at him. Ron shook his head and moved nearer the stairs.

"Ronald! I swear if you don't-"

"It's okay Herm. I understand if he feels that way. I'm not gonna make him sit in my presence if he doesn't want to" Harry intervened, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Herm" Ron said and quickly made his way upstairs to bed. Hermione sighed and sat down.

"Honestly, I've no idea what's wrong with him. I thought I had made him understand" She said, feeling as though she had failed largely at something so simple and easy to accomplish.

"Hermione, it's okay, really it is. Vampires aren't known for being kind, so I don't expect him to believe I'm never going to hurt someone" Harry said and smiled as he sat next to her. Hermione smiled back, and felt a little better.

"So, how come you came here this late? You usually sleep with Draco in his dorms" She said, making herself more comfortable. Harry's smile quickly disappeared.

"He…He left me" Harry said, looking at the floor.

"He did what!" Hermione gasped and felt a little rage build in her.

"He left me" Harry repeated.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her and contemplated whether to tell her or not. He weighed out his options and the possible consequences, and then made his decision.

"What I'm about to tell you, must stay a secret between only me and you. Merlin knows what would happen if everyone was to find out. Do you promise to tell no one, not even Ron?" Harry said. Hermione thought for a moment and then nodded. It must be very important for him to make her swear secrecy between them.

"I promise" She said. Harry took a deep breath and straightened himself.

"The reason why he left was because I'm pregnant" Harry said, not really knowing how his friend would react.

"Pregnant? But how is that even possible?" She said, bewildered at how a male could be pregnant.

"That's what me and Draco thought, but it's true. I'll even show you" Harry said and lifted off his shirt.

"Show me?" Hermione said and was amazed when she saw a pouch across Harry's stomach. She noticed the little baby bump and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Look" Harry said and opened the pouch. Hermione leaned over and looked in. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she smiled broadly and started cooing.

"It's so precious. Do you know what it is yet?" She said and looked up at Harry. The boy shook his head and closed the pouch.

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait!" Hermione exclaimed and was almost bouncing around in her seat. Harry just stared at her.

"Herm, I'm the mother to be, not you. Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow. Hermione calmed down and blushed.

"Yeah, sorry" She said.

"I've no idea if he's going to come back at all. I know this pregnancy wasn't planned, but I did expect him to have some kind of input" Harry said and pulled his shirt back on. Hermione reached out and rubbed his arm.

"That's the problem though Harry. It wasn't at all planned. How do you expect someone to feel when they think everything is fine and the next thing they find out there partner is pregnant? They would be shocked. They would panic and say either the right things, or the wrong things. Harry, I'm sure he still loves you and probably deep down, he too would like a family with you, but it is a little soon to be taking on a big responsibility like a baby. Look, if it's any console to you, I think he will come back to you soon. I think he'll miss you and realize he's nothing without you. When he does, you can both talk out this matter" She explained and squeezed his arm.

"I…I suppose your right. I guess I set my expectations a little too high" Harry said and cuddled her. This was going well. At least he had someone supporting him. As he pulled away from her, he began feel a little light headed.

"_Not this again! I haven't any blood here, and I doubt I'll make it back to Draco's dorm before I collapse_" Harry thought. He looked to Hermione and he could smell her blood.

"Hermy I need to feed from you!" Harry blurted out. Hermione stared at him.

"What?" She said, startled.

"Please Hermione, I need to. I'll collapse other wise" He said, getting desperate. Hermione thought about it and reluctantly nodded. She moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. Harry leaned over and sniffed her pulse point. He could smell her blood flowing fast as her heart rate increased. Harry licked the skin and did so until blood started to poll at the surface. Hermione tensed herself as she felt Harry's fangs scrape across her neck. It wasn't as painful as she thought when he bit into her neck, but after a while, she started to feel a burning sensation build up in the area he was biting.

"Harry, that's starting to hurt now" She said and she began to feel herself get weak. Harry didn't listen and continued to suck out her sweet tasting blood.

"Harry, please stop…" She said quietly. After a couple more sucks, Harry finally let go. He licked and wiped his mouth clean from blood, and licked up what trickled out from the wounds on Hermione's neck.

"Sorry for hurting you. See, because the baby is a vampire, as well as being supported by and umbilical cord, a vein of mine is also supporting it too. Every now and then, some of my blood will be drained to feed the baby and then I feel light headed and have to drink blood before I collapse" He said. Hermione weakly sat up and smiled.

"It's okay Harry, if you really need it, you can have it" She said.

"Would you like me to help you upstairs?" He said and stood up, offering his hand. She shook her head and pushed it away.

"I'll be fine, you go back to Draco's dorms and get some rest" She said and shakily stood up.

"Okay then, see you later. You know I love you!" Harry said as he made his way out of the common room. As he walked along the corridors, he got that feeling of something watching him again. He shook it off and continued back to Draco's dorm. Little did he know, that he really was being watched.

"_So you're pregnant with Draco's baby eh? Well hopefully not for long. Once you are alone I'll be able to finally have you, now that bastard is out of the picture. And when I get you, I'll personally get rid of that baby and make you carry my own_" A voice said from the darkness of an alcove.


	7. Wings and Fur

Even though Harry had the support of at least one of his friends, he still wasn't feeling any better knowing Draco didn't support him. It seems as though speaking to Hermione last night hadn't helped him like he thought it would. He lay in bed, curled up in Draco's bed sheets, still holding on to that small bit of hope that Draco would walk back through his door. Harry stayed like that for a few hours, before he decided that he'd had enough of sulking and thought that maybe a walk outside might do him some good and help to clear his mind. He got up out of bed and dressed in an over sized red shirt and some lose fitting jeans. He wasn't sure of the weather, so he pulled on his cloak just in case, as he left Draco's dorms. Instead of simply walking around the school, he had his mind set on going to Hogsmede. Harry visited Honeydukes, but only remembered that he couldn't eat human food when he picked up a large box of Bertie Bott's. He sighed and put the box back on the shelf and left the shop. He then waltzed across the street to the Three Broomsticks. He thought that if he had some blood, it would cover him for a few hours if the baby needed it's feeding of blood or he got a craving. He walked up to the bar and motioned to the bartender.

"Alright there, Harry?" Greg said and pulled out a glass and bottle from underneath the bar.

"Usual i presume?" He added. Harry nodded and took a seat at one of the stools along the bar. Greg undid the top of the dark bottle and poured out some blood into the glass.

"Thanks" Harry said and pulled the glass towards him. He lifted it to his lips and took a small sip.

"No Draco today?" Greg asked, as he was drying a freshly cleaned glass.

"No. He's...Busy today. He has a charms assessment tomorrow and he is practicing as much as he can" Harry said and took another sip of his blood. He didn't want to lie to Greg, but he just couldn't say Draco had left him.

"Ah yes. I remember my charms assessments when i was at school. I was pretty standard, nothing spectacular" Greg stated.

"I suppose it is hard to get over average grades, unless you are gifted in those specific areas" Harry said.

"Or if you pay attention, which i never did" Greg chuckled. Harry smiled and finished up his blood. He placed the glass back down on the counter and got off his stool.

"Well, i guess i'll be going now" Harry said and placed five sickles on the counter. Greg nodded and scooped up the sickles.

"See you soon and tell Draco i said good luck" Greg said and cleared the glass and bottle from the counter.

"Will do" Harry said, smiling and walked out from the pub. He looked around at the other shops, pubs and little over night hotels. There wasn't any point in going to the sweet or food shops because he couldn't eat human delicacies, neither could he drink human beverages and the majority of the shops were based on this. That then left him with the jewellery and clothes shops. Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts. He was going to see Hermione and talk to her again. He didn't like to be lonely and he wanted company right now. He rubbed his stomach and made his way back to the school. As he walked up the path to the entrance, something caught his eye. He looked and saw a cloaked figure peering round the side of a wall. They stared at each other for a moment, before the cloaked figure disappeared behind the wall. Harry didn't know why, but something made him follow this mysterious character. As he reached the wall and looked round, whoever it was had gone. He looked around where he was and just noticed the cloaked figure running towards the forbidden forest. Harry ran after them.

"_That's it my precious little vampire, you follow me like a good little boy_" The mysterious person muttered under their breath, as they sensed Harry following them. The figure moved deep into the forest, but Harry still followed. Harry then came to an opening. He remembered it was the same opening Draco had taken him to when he had first become a vampire. He looked around and saw no sign of the cloaked figure. Harry shrugged and turned to walk back to school, when he came face to face with Oliver Wood. Harry's mouth fell open and he took a step back. Was this really Oliver he was looking at? He was so much paler than he remembered and...Wait. That scent. It smelled almost like a vampire scent. Harry looked up at Oliver's eyes. Were they black?

"O-Oliver, I never knew you were a v-vampire!" Harry stuttered and started to back away. Oliver grinned, baring his long, sharp fangs and moved forward.

"Oh yes, i am. And i have been for sometime now" He said.

"B-but how come no one noticed before? All those quidditch matches and practice sessions, most of them were all done in the sun" Harry said.

"No one noticed because i learned to hide it well. Sure there were times when I'd get weak playing in the sun, that's why sometimes i didn't play well and ended up getting hit by a bludger or got taken down by another player" Oliver explained and began to walk in a circle around Harry. He leaned in a smelled the smaller boy.

"Did you know you have a very sweet scent? I think i could get addicted to it" Oliver said and closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around the other. Harry started to get nervous and looked up at Oliver. He tried to push the other away, but Oliver dug his claws into Harry's clothes and his grip got tighter.

"Oliver please, I can't-"

"You can't what?" Oliver hissed, cutting Harry off. The other bit his bottom lip and looked down at the ground.

"Are you afraid Draco will be angry with you for finding someone to keep you company? You do know he is never going to come back, don't you?" Oliver said, smirking. Harry looked back at him.

"Don't say that! He is coming back!" Harry yelled at him.

"That's what you want to believe, but in reality, it's not true" Oliver whispered and licked Harry's ear. Harry managed to pull away from him.

"How do you know about me and Draco anyway?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing.

"I over heard your conversation with your friend Granger last night. So not only do i know about your little break up with Draco, i also know about this" Oliver said and placed a hand on Harry's pouch, squeezing the bump that was the baby. Harry gripped Oliver's wrist and dug his claws in.

"Don't do that to my baby!" Harry growled, his eyes starting to turn green. Oliver bared his fangs and clawed Harry across the face. Harry felt his face start to burn in the area of his new, freshly made wounds and hissed in pain. Oliver pushed Harry back on to the floor and stood over him.

"If you continue the way you are, you won't have a baby at all!" Oliver said. He then kneeled down to Harry's level as the other sat up.

"You wouldn't dare kill it!" Harry shouted at him. Oliver just grinned.

"I'm guessing Draco never told you that if a male vampire manages to over throw another male vampire, then they will kill all the offspring, alive or unborn, that is not their own and impregnate the females from the clan with their own" Oliver said and scratched under Harry's chin with a claw. Harry's eyes widened and panic began to set in.

"N-no, Draco never told me that" Harry said, lowering his head. Oliver leaned towards Harry's stomach and sniffed.

"So now that i know Draco isn't going to be around anymore, i thought i might have you instead. Of course, i was going to personally dispose of this little brat inside you and then make you have my own. But now i think of it, i might let you keep Draco's baby. Only on one condition though" Oliver said. Harry swallowed and took a deep breath.

"And what condition might that be?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know what Oliver had in mind.

"Well, for you to keep your baby, you'll have to become my mate" He said and cupped Harry's cheek.

"_His...his mate?_" Harry thought. Harry went to get up but Oliver kept him in his place.

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"No...I can't do that to Draco. I won't be your mate!" Harry growled. Oliver started to get angry again.

"Yes, you will!" He hissed at the boy.

"No i won't!" Harry shouted and showed his fangs. Oliver stared at him and began to make throaty growls before gripping Harry's neck, digging his claws in as he strangled the boy. Harry clawed at Oliver's hands and wrists, hoping he'd let go.

"If you aren't willingly going to be my mate, then I'll kill your baby and make you!" Oliver said menacingly. Harry had so many thoughts rushing through his head. He didn't want to betray Draco. What if he came back and saw he had nothing to come back to? Then again, he didn't want his and Draco's baby to die. He looked into the pitch black depths of Oliver's eyes.

"O-okay...I'll be your mate" Harry quietly muttered. Oliver then let go and stood up. Harry rubbed his throat and felt the welts left over from Oliver's claws.

"Good. I guess i'll see you around then Harry. I'll come calling when it's time to officially make you my mate" Oliver said and smirked at Harry, before turning around and walking away. Harry watched Oliver disappear and quickly lifted up his shirt, opening his pouch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his baby was still perfectly fine. After a few moments, he stood up and walked slowly back towards Hogwarts. As he was walking to the Gryffindor house, he remembered that Dumbledore had told him that other than Draco and himself, there were no other known vampires in Hogwarts. Anger started to build inside him at how Dumbledore could lie to him.

"_If he lied to me then, does that mean most other things he's told me is a lie too?_" He thought. With the anger continuing to grow, he stormed off to Dumbledore's office. He burst through the office door, startling the headmaster, who was putting on his over robes. He turned and faced Harry and noticed the anger on the boy's face.

"Harry, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I'm not okay! You told both me and Draco that there hadn't been any vampires in Hogwarts for the last eighty years. If that is so true, then why did i encounter another vampire, who happened to be Oliver Wood?" Harry shouted at him, his hands clenching into fists. Dumbledore looked Harry over and sighed heavily. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, there are some things you don't know" He said and walked past the boy.

"Wait, aren't you going to explain this to me?" Harry said, now becoming confused.

"Now is not the time Harry. I have to tend to important issues at the Ministry of Magic" Dumbledore said and walked out the door. Harry was speechless. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had just walked past him like that and not explain a thing to him. He was even more outraged now. Harry left Dumbledore's office and made his way to where he was originally going. He entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione sitting alone, doing her homework. He walked over and sat on a chair opposite her. Hermione jumped as she heard Harry sit down.

"Oh Harry, you scared me then" She said and smiled, putting down her quill.

"Sorry" Harry said, sounding irritated.

"Are you okay Harry?" She asked.

"Not really" He said and rested his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, getting worried.

"Dumbledore lied to me. A while back, when Draco was still here, i asked him if there had been any other vampires in this school before us and he said yes, but it had been eighty years since the last know vampire attended here. But just today, i met Oliver Wood in the forbidden forest and it turns out he's a vampire too. I went to Dumbledore's office afterwards and confronted him about why he lied. All he said was there are some things i didn't know" Harry explained to Hermione. She just stayed silent and looked down at her parchment. Harry sighed and rubbed his pouch gently.

"I also have another problem that i really need your help with" Harry said and bit his lip. Hermione looked up and saw a hint of sadness in Harry's face.

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

"My other problem is Oliver. He over heard our conversation last night and knows that i'm by myself and that i have a baby" Harry said and looked into her eyes.

"How did he over hear us?" Hermione said, shocked.

"I don't know, but because he also knows i'm a vampire too, he wants me to be his mate. I had to say yes or he said he'd kill the baby" Harry said, feeling so confused right now. Hermione gasped and felt rage building inside her.

"You didn't have to say yes!" She yelled.

"Hermione, he was going to kill my baby if i denied him once more!" Harry shouted and stood. Hermione got up and began to pace around the common room.

"Has he made you his mate yet?" She asked.

"No, he said he'd come calling when it was time" He replied and sat back down.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Hermione said.

"No, he left for the Ministry before i could say anything more to him" Harry muttered. Hermione stopped pacing to gather her thoughts.

"Do you know where Oliver is right now?" She said. Harry shook his head.

"No i don't" He answered. Hermione sighed and walked back over to Harry.

"What i think you should do is go back to Draco's dorms and stay there. I'll talk to Ron and try to get him to help me to help you sort this situation out, okay?" She suggested and smiled. Harry looked at her and flashed a smile too.

"Thanks Herm" He said and got up. After saying goodbye, he left the safety of his common room and walked back to Draco's dorms. All the way there, he couldn't help but think about if Oliver wasn't going to keep his word and kill the baby anyway. Oliver seemed like the kind of vampire who would. He also wondered if he was being naive in almost believing what Oliver had said about Draco never coming back. Surely Draco wasn't that cruel of a person. Harry knew Draco was still fighting his human side and vampire side and hoped his vampire side hadn't become victorious this time. When Harry opened the door to Draco's dorms, all feeling left his body and all that was left was complete and utter rage. There, in front of him, was Oliver sitting on a now shredded and completely ruined bed.

"Ah, Harry. I was wondering when you would get here. Do you like what i did to our bed? It's more comfortable like this" Oliver stated and smiled. Harry was at boiling point now and let out a small screech.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Harry spat at Oliver.

"Who are you to destroy this bed and call it ours? This i mine and Draco's bed and i be damned if you are going to put your scent all over it and call it yours!" Harry shouted at the older vampire. He really didn't care if he pissed Oliver off. No way was Harry going to stand for this. Oliver's patience had worn thin with Harry and it was apparent to him, that the raven haired boy wasn't going to willingly be his mate. Oliver rose from the bed and went over to Harry. He grabbed him by the arm and threw him towards the bed. Harry's head collided with the now scratched up headboard, hard. Harry felt dizzy and his vision became unfocused, even with his glasses on.

"I hate you Oliver" Harry muttered out, before he felt a searing pain rip through his jaw where Oliver delivered a hard punch. He then felt himself get dragged off the bed and onto the floor. His vision started to correct itself and he saw Oliver towering above him, staring down madly.

"Don't think you can talk to me like and get away with it you fucking whore of a Halfling!" Oliver growled at him. He the looked down to Harry's exposed pouch and placed his sharp claws on it.

"For being disobedient, i think i'll kill it now" Oliver said and was about to drag his claws deeply across the pouch where the baby lay, when Harry gripped his wrist.

"No! You can do whatever you want, but not that!" Harry said and sat up. Oliver stared at him for a moment, then smirked.

"Okay then, I won't kill the child of your estranged lover. But, i want something in return for being generous" Oliver said, the smirk now turning into a wide grin.

"Anything" Harry whispered. Oliver grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on his hard, clothed erection. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to pull his hand away, but Oliver kept it firmly in place.

"I'd like you to get rid of this problem, via your mouth" Oliver said and pressed his finger tips to Harry's soft, yet cold, full lips. Harry didn't really like the thought of giving Oliver a blowjob. Given Oliver's rough nature, he assumed it wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

"Agreed?" Oliver asked. Harry sighed and nodded. Oliver grinned and stood, starting to undo his trousers.

"On your knees" Oliver demanded. Harry obeyed and got up onto his knees, in front of Oliver. When the other had taken down his trousers and underwear, Harry stared in shock at the size of Oliver's member. It had to be at least sixteen inches long and it looked a lot bigger than it felt.

"_No way is that going to fit inside me, let alone in my mouth_" Harry thought as he took in the sight.

"Well? Are you going to or not?" Oliver said, now getting a little irritated. Harry eyed up Oliver's cock one last time, before leaning in and letting his tongue roll out and began to lick around the head of Oliver's member.

"I hope you can fit all of me in your mouth. I know i'm incredibly big, one upside of being born a vampire" Oliver said and revelled in the pleasure he was feeling. Harry was getting more and more worried as he began to lick, suck and bite up and down the shaft. He licked his way back up to the head and slowly took Oliver in his mouth. The older vampire let out a moan and tilted his head back as more and more of his cock disappeared into smaller vampire's mouth. Harry could only fit so much in his mouth and a lot of Oliver's member was left untouched. Oliver didn't like the fact Harry only took in a small amount in his mouth and decided to fuck it instead. He grabbed Harry's head and thrust into his mouth hard. Harry's eyes went wide and he tried to stop Oliver's deep and forceful thrusts from choking him, but Oliver was much stronger and continued his assault on Harry's mouth. After a few minutes, Oliver finally came. He filled Harry's mouth to the brim and made him swallow every last drop of it.

"That was nice. You aren't a bad little whore are you?" Oliver said and laughed. Harry on the other hand, couldn't possibly feel any lower than he did at this very moment. Oliver pulled up his underwear and trousers and went to leave the room.

"By the way, I decided to quicken the pace of this whole you becoming my mate thing, so tonight, in this very room and on _our_ bed, i will officially make you my mate" Oliver said and left. Harry stay on the floor, staring at the doorway. Oliver didn't really love him. Oliver just wanted something to fuck and pleasure him when he wanted it. He didn't want to go through with this, but he had no way of getting out of it. He wished Draco was still here to hold him. After a few hours spent on the floor curled up in a ball, Harry went back to Hermione. He needed to tell her what happened and what was going to happen. He ran as fast as he could to his common room. When he got there, he found both Ron and Hermione sitting down by the fire, doing what appeared to be some studying.

"Hermione" Harry said and sat by them. Ron did his usual and just stayed quiet, staring at his friend.

"Harry" Hermione chirped.

"Ron said he'd help" She added. Harry looked at him and then looked down at his stomach.

"I...guess you know about the baby situation then" He said and looked to his friend. Ron nodded and glanced to Hermione.

"So, what brings you back here?" She asked.

"Well, Oliver was waiting for me back in Draco's room. He ruined his bed and had the nerve to call it ours. I shouted at him for it and he just beat me for it. He then tried to kill the baby, but i stopped him from doing so. Although, he forced me to give him a...blowjob in return" Harry said and shifted his feet. Hermione's hands turned into fists.

"He's making me more and more angry!" She growled. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Mione, remember what i told you" He said. She looked at him and started to take deep breaths, in an attempt to calm herself.

"Did he do anything else to you?" She asked, hoping he didn't.

"No, but he's going to. Before he left the room, he said his going to make me his mate tonight" Harry said.

"And i'm scared he's still going to kill the baby, even though he said he wouldn't" He added. He was sure that if he could cry, he'd be a sobbing wreck by now. Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry Harry. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to help you with this" Hermione said and rubbed his back to calm his obvious nervousness.

"Thank you" He whispered. Draco flashed into his mind at that moment and made him realize just how much he missed him. After they all had a long talk and a few jokes, Harry returned to Draco's dorm to prepare himself for what was to come in the next hour. He sat on the ruined bed, and thought over the various incidents that could happen once Oliver was here. Some had a good out come, but the others had a very bad outcome. Harry looked down at his stomach and lifted his shirt up. He peered in the pouch and looked at the developing little baby.

"I'll be the happiest vampire in the world when you are finally born. That is, if you ever make it out of this pouch you are in. You see, there's a bad vampire who keeps telling me he's going to hurt you if i don't do things for him. Daddy isn't here right now to help, but i wish he was. I hope you will be born and me and daddy can name you together, but just in case that bad vampire goes back on his word and hurts you, i'm going to name you know and call you Bartholomew" Harry whispered, as he looked at his newly named baby. Suddenly his ears twitched as he heard a noise. He knew what it was and quickly hid his pouch from sight under his shirt. He looked towards the door as it opened and Oliver walked in, wearing a big smile on his face. And it wasn't a friendly smile either. He kicked the door shut and walked over to Harry menacingly. He grabbed him and pulled the boy towards him roughly. He stopped Harry inches from his face, before pressing his lips harshly to the smaller boy's. Harry tried to push away from the other, but gave up as Oliver's grip started to tighten. Finally, Oliver broke away and pushed Harry onto the bed.

"I can't wait to fuck that little arse of yours" Oliver said as he approached the boy. Harry looked behind him, then tried to crawl further up the bed in an attempt to escape from Oliver, but the older vampire grabbed his legs and pulled him back towards him.

"Hmm, i like a mate who struggles" Oliver muttered and used his claws to tear at Harry's shirt, ripping it to pieces and exposing the pale skin and feminine contours of Harry's body. Harry was about to turn over, when he felt searing pain shoot through his back, as Oliver dragged his claws down it.

"I also like a mate who bleeds while i'm screwing them" He said sadistically. Oliver was about to give Harry's jeans the same treatment as his shirt, when the door burst open and Ron and Hermione came in. Oliver looked at them both, snarling and baring his fangs.

"Lay another mark on Harry and you'll have to deal with us" Hermione shouted. Oliver stopped snarling and began to laugh.

"And what are you can you do about it?" He said and moved away from Harry, as he turned into his full vampire form. Harry turned over and his mouth dropped open. Oliver was even more menacing in his full vampire from. His fangs were longer and sharper and his claws were thicker and longer and looked liked they could do some serious damage. He had these huge wings, which were attached to his back and all the way down his body, stopping at his thighs. Oliver also had long pointed ears, much bigger and longer than Harry's own ears. Ron smirked and laughed a little.

"We'll show you what we can do about it" He said and both himself and Hermione started to transform into werewolves. Harry was in even more shock to learn his best friends were now werewolves. They weren't at all like Professor Lupin's werewolf form. They were more muscular and had much more fur. They also had much sharper teeth and claws than Lupin did. Harry looked back to Oliver, who had began to snarl again and he leapt at both werewolves. Hermione and Ron did the same and they all clashed in mid air. The werewolves were clawing and biting at the vampire, and it was clawing them and trying to use it's strength to throw them off. Oliver did manage to throw both Hermione and Ron off. They both hit a near by wall and crashed to the floor. They both instantly got back up and began to circle Oliver. They then attacked the vampire again. They bit his arms and shoulders, trying to give him a significant amount of damage to weaken him. All the while, Oliver was trying to deliver a fatal bite to at least one of the werewolves and was clawing deeply, to also give them severe wounds to weaken them. Oliver managed to throw them off again and they both slid across the floor, hitting the wall again. Both Ron and Hermione started to turn back to their human forms, not getting up as quickly as before, due to their wounds. Oliver laughed again and towered above them.

"I knew you both couldn't beat me" He said. Ron looked up and smirked.

"Two can't, but three can" Ron said and both he and Hermione, turned back into their werewolf forms. Ron then let out a loud howl. Out of nowhere, another werewolf appeared in the door way, answering the call for help. It quickly glanced around the room, smelling and seeing the blood everywhere. Oliver moved away from Ron and Hermione, which caught the attention of the new werewolf and it lunged forward at Oliver. It managed to bring Oliver down and Ron and Hermione joined in to keep Oliver down, as they clawed and bit at his flesh. Harry was still sitting on the bed, slowly getting over the shock of his friends secretly being werewolves. Once he got his bearings again, he realized that if Oliver managed to win, he'd have to protect the baby somehow, something which he couldn't do in human form. He focused hard on keeping the baby safe and slowly but surely, he managed to turn into a full vampire form of his own. Meanwhile, the three werewolves still had Oliver pinned down and were able to deliver some deep wounds, before being throw off once more, but not as easily this time. The werewolves got back up and attack Oliver again as he tried to get to his feet, knocking him down again. With Oliver getting weaker, they were able to give him severe wounds to his neck, arms, stomach and legs. Oliver let out a high pitched screech. With blood flowing out of the wounds he received, he could not maintain his full vampire from and began turning back into his normal form. At that moment, all three of the werewolves stepped back and started circling Oliver again, getting ready for the kill.

"No! Don't kill him! He's had enough for tonight!" Harry shouted from the bed. The werewolves all looked at each other, then started to turn back into their human forms. Ron, Hermione and Neville stood over the blooded and half dead body of Oliver.

"Get out of here. If you ever come near Harry again, we will kill you" Ron said. Oliver hissed out in pain as he crawled across the floor and out the door. It was over. Harry didn't have to be Oliver's mate anymore. Harry came out of his full vampire form and returned to his normal, vampire self. He was shocked again as Neville turned out to be the third werewolf. He would have asked about his friends' secret, but he was preoccupied with their bruised and beaten bodies at the moment. He looked them over and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry i got you all hurt" He said, feeling like it was his fault for dragging them into his affairs. Hermione went and sat next to him.

"It's okay Harry. We are your friends and we'd do anything for you. These wounds will heal soon. Don't think it's our first time to have done something like this" She said and placed and arm around him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"It's nice to know i have friends like you, and not just any friends. _Real_ friends" Harry said and cuddled her. Ron came and sat on the other side of him.

"Sorry i haven't been very talkative with you since i found out you were a vampire. You see, vampires and werewolves don't really get along with each other. I was afraid that my werewolf side would show through while being around you, as i haven't completely learned to control it like Herm and Neville have" He said. He smiled at Ron and let go of Hermione.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you don't hate me like i thought you did" Harry said and also cuddled Ron. But this cuddle wasn't a loving cuddle. It was more a cuddle of understanding. They broke apart and Harry looked to Neville, but he had gone.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked.

"Even though he's learned to control his werewolf side, he still gets a bit edgy being in very close quarters with vampires" Hermione said.

"Oh" Harry said and looked at the doorway.

"Well, i think we'll leave you to get some rest. You've had one hell of a day" Ron said as he and Hermione stood.

"How do expect me to get any rest on this?" Harry said, pointing to the ruined bed.

"I might as well sleep upside down on the ceiling" He added.

"The baby might fall out if you did that" Ron chuckled and got a dig in the ribs from Hermione.

"You're so insensitive!" She said and cast a spell toward the bed. Almost immediately, the bed corrected itself into its original state and looked as good as new. Harry was amazed and made a mental note to learn that spell himself.

"Oh and by the way, it's not 'baby' anymore, it's Bartholomew" Harry said with a smile and placed both hands on his pouch.

"Aww, that's such a sweet name!" Hermione cooed and clapped her hands together. Ron just rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"Women, always get excited when someone is expecting a baby" He muttered.

"Would you like another dig to the ribs?" Hermione called after him. Ron grinned and quickened his pace out the door.

"See you tomorrow mate" He shouted to Harry. Hermione shook her head and looked to Harry.

"I'll see you later" She said and cuddled him again. She let go and gave a small wave goodbye as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Harry smiled and crawled onto the bed, lifting up the covers and got under. He snuggled down and placed a hand over his pouch. As he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a loud, deafening screech and sat up.


	8. Mood Swings

Harry sat up straight, clutching the bed sheets.

"_That sounded like Oliver_" Harry thought and stared straight at the door. After a while when he heard nothing more, he slowly lay down again and was about to settle back down to sleep, when the door to Draco's room opened. Harry sat back up again, feeling very nervous as he stared at the doorway. He was hoping that it wasn't Oliver coming back to get revenge for what happened. As he continued to look hard into the darkness that was in the hallway outside, a figure started to appear. He couldn't really tell who it was, even though his sight was accustomed to total darkness. As the figure came closer, Harry could just make out the figure's slender frame and whoever it was, seemed to be around the same height as himself. Harry focused his vision harder and he could see a pair of familiar looking red eyes. He gasped when he realized who it was and fumbled around for his wand. When he found it, he cast a spell that made the candles in the room light up.

"D-Draco?!" Harry stuttered, shocked to see the other standing in front of him. Harry looked him over and found Draco to be covered in blood.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Harry asked. Draco closed the door and walked over to Harry, stopping as he reached the foot of the bed.

"He hurt you, so i hurt him back. You don't have to worry about Oliver anymore Harry, he won't ever be coming back" Draco said, smiling cruelly.

"What do you mean, won't be coming back?" Harry said, slightly confused.

"I killed him Harry, that's what i mean" Draco said and sat on the bed. Harry covered his mouth and his eyes grew wide. Draco had done exactly what he asked his friends what to do.

"But why? The others had already attacked him and made it clear what would happen if he ever touched me again. How do you know what happened anyway, you weren't here" Harry said, putting as much hurt as he could into the last three words of his sentence. Draco looked away from Harry, as he was reminded of the stupid mistake he had made.

"I saw Oliver crawling along the floor as i was making my way to here. I could smell his strong vampire scent as i got closer to him, along with a slight werewolf scent too. I was wary of him, but i asked what happened to him. He briefly told me what had gone on and before he could finish i turned into my full vampire form and killed him. In his weakened state, he didn't stand a chance" Draco explained and looked back to Harry. The other just stared at him, trying not to believe what he had been told. Sure he loathed Oliver for what he had done to him, but after the beating he had received from Ron, Hermione and Neville, having him killed just seemed too over the top to him. Oliver had already had his punishment and that was enough.

"But i'm here now, so nothing like that can happen again" Draco said, his eyes starting to change back to their normal light blue colour. Harry wanted to hate Draco. He could feel so much anger rising, but not all of it was for killing Oliver. Most of it was purely for the fact Draco left and was now acting like everything was going to be okay, now that he was back. Harry kicked off the bed sheets and got out of bed, and stormed over the other side of the room.

"So what if you are here now. Where the fuck was you when i needed you?" Harry spat at the other. Draco was about to speak when Harry raised a hand and stopped him from doing so.

"If you think you can waltz in here like some honourable hero because you just killed Oliver and expect me to forgive you for leaving and be happy, then you are sorely mistaken!" Harry growled, glaring at Draco.

"I'm not expecting that from you Harry. If you let me explain, then maybe you can at least understand" Draco said, getting up off the bed. Harry sighed.

"Okay then, explain it to me. I just hope it's not one of those explanations every idiot gives, saying how deeply sorry they were and that they just needed some thinking space" Harry said. Draco felt like even if he did explain, Harry still wasn't going to listen. But he sat back down on the bed and was going to tell the boy anyway.

"Firstly Harry, i am sorry for what i did. It was stupid of me to leave you at such a vulnerable point in your life. The reason i left was because i was getting stressed out about the baby situation. It was a shock for me and i didn't know what to do, so what i did seemed like the best option at the time. But after leaving i realized how lonely i was without you, although i felt i couldn't come back to this, so i went back to my house and spoke to my mother" Draco said and looked at Harry. He really didn't know how the other would react, knowing that Harry would have wanted Draco's family to be the last know about this whole thing.

"Your mother? Oh great, now i suppose we are going to get some big lecture from your father too" Harry said, throwing his arms up anguish.

"Well i didn't know what to do Harry" Draco muttered.

"You could have come back and talked to me before Oliver got his hands on me!" Harry shouted as he turned to face the other. Draco knew he was fighting a losing battle. Everything he said, Harry would just shout him down with sarcasm.

"Harry, i'm just trying to make things better. I'm sorry i left you and i always will regret that. I just don't want you to be angry with me anymore" Draco said quietly, looking down at his feet. Harry sighed and walked over to Draco, stopping in front of him and looking over his mate. The boy's blonde locks were now stained crimson, as well as his pale skin and clothes. He noticed Draco's claws were still out, but they seemed to be slowly retracting. Harry reached a hand out and lifted Draco's chin.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm just so frustrated right now and my emotions are clashing with each other, making me snappy and judgmental. I don't want to be angry with you" Harry muttered, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to Draco's forehead. This made the other smile and Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips, pulling him closer. Draco then began placing little kisses around Harry's stomach, being gentle as he placed kisses softly across the pouch. He started to kiss lower, when his face brushed against something rough. He pulled away and looked at what it was. It was then Draco realized Harry still had his jeans on.

"Were you going to sleep in these?" Draco said, looking up at Harry.

"Er, kinda. I was just so tired from what happened today, that after the fight that occurred in here i just wanted to sleep and forget about everything" Harry said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, i'll get those off for you" Draco whispered and started to undo Harry's jean button. Harry smiled and leaned in again, this time burying his face in Draco's hair. He deeply inhaled, his mate's strong scent beginning to fill his senses. The scent then suddenly changed to that of an unpleasant one. He started to smell like Oliver. Harry pushed away from Draco and looked at the blonde. Draco cocked an eyebrow as Harry moved away from him.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, standing up from the bed.

"It's Oliver's blood, the smell of it is making me nauseous" Harry answered, now holding a hand over his nose.

"Oh, i forgot about that. I'll go wash it off" Draco said and walked across the room and into the bathroom. He removed his clothes and cast them in a pile on the floor. Draco then grabbed a towel from the rack and put it into the sink. Being a vampire, he wasn't allowed to touch running water, so he would have to dampen the towel and wipe himself clean. He turned on the tap and let the water soak into the towel. After a few seconds, Draco turned the tap off and picked the towel up carefully, holding it above the sink to let the excess water drip off. Scrunching it together, he began to wipe himself clean, making sure that every bit of blood was gone from his body and that Oliver's scent was long gone. After having cleaned his body, he started on his hair. He tried his best to wipe all of the dried blood from his it. He managed to get most of the blood off, although there were faint streaks of red mixed in with his now darkened blonde locks. Throwing the used towel onto the pile of his dirty clothes, he grabbed a fresh one from the rack and dried himself off and walked back into the bedroom. There he found Harry already tucked up in bed and noticed the boys discarded clothes on the floor. He smiled, now knowing Harry wasn't going to bed half clothed.

"Do i look better now?" Draco said and gave a little twirl so Harry could see all of him. Harry giggled and nodded. He then quickly sniffed the air and couldn't smell Oliver's scent.

"Much better" Harry said. He then lifted the covers up and patted the empty space beside him. Draco grinned as he was more than happy to snuggle up next to his mate again. As he made himself comfortable, he pulled the covers back over and started to place little kisses along Harry's neck and jaw line. Harry smiled and began mewling at the pleasant contact he was receiving. Draco then started to nip at Harry's flesh, dragging his fangs along sensitive parts, making the other boy moan out. Draco revelled in Harry's sweet little moans and it made him want to do so much more to Harry, but tonight wasn't the right time, they both still had things to sort out before anything like that could take place again. Placing one last little kiss to Harry's lips, Draco wrapped his arms around the boy and settled down. Harry started to mewl out in protest, but once realizing Draco wasn't going to give him what he wanted, he started to quieten down. Harry fumbled around for his wand and when he found it, he cast a spell that made the candles all burn out. Harry then put his wand away under the pillow and snuggled into Draco.

"You know, as upset as i was, i'm really glad you are back" Harry whispered.

"Well, i had to come back. As well as having to watch over you, i now have the responsibility of looking after something else" Draco said and placed a protective hand on Harry's pouch. Harry smiled and stroked the other's cheek.

"I named it while you were away" Harry said.

"You did?" Draco said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, i was hoping we could have named it together though. I was so scared that Oliver would have killed it, that i thought i would name it before anything happened" Harry muttered.

"Oh, what did you name it?" Draco asked, gently stroking the pouch.

"Bartholomew" Harry said, a smile now appearing on his lips.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Draco said naively. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well that's pretty obvious isn't it? If you look closely enough, you can see the makings of little boy bits" Harry answered and couldn't help but grin. Even though Draco was pretty smart, he could be a real thickhead sometimes.

"Hmm, Bartholomew...I like it" Draco whispered and kissed Harry's cheek.

Both vampires woke up about mid afternoon the next day. Harry was glad they were still off timetable, for he feared they would both be seriously failing a lot of grades because they always got up late. Harry was feeling a lot happier today and had been speaking to Draco for a few hours, straightening out a lot of lingering problems they had. He was most happy at the fact that Draco was being more supportive this time round and not having second thoughts.

"So Weasley, Granger and Longbottom are all werewolves?" Draco said casually, as if it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Yeah, i didn't know what to think when i saw them transform. They did well to hide it from me, their best friend. But, it also make me want to ask you something" Harry said, pulling on a jumper.

"Whats that?" Draco said as he lounged around on his bed, waiting for Harry to get dressed.

"Well, why was i not able to smell their werewolf scent? I thought vampires could do that" Harry asked, now slipping on a pair of jeans. Draco smiled and sat up.

"Even though you have been a vampire for a while now, you are still considered a baby in vampire society. You still have a lot of developing to do, especially with your senses. Although, i must admit, they have learned to hide it well. I couldn't even smell it on them and i'm fully developed" Draco said. Harry furrowed his brows and sat down on the bed.

"But even if i couldn't smell it on them, surely i would have tasted it in Hermione's blood when i feed from her that night" He said. Draco shook his head and laughed.

"I just said your senses need to develop still, they also include taste as well as smell. Don't you listen?" Draco chuckled. Harry sneered at the other vampire and threw a pillow at him. This action made Draco laugh even more, much to Harry's displeasure. He stood and glared at Draco.

"Are we going or am i going to have to kick your ass?" Harry growled, placing his hand on his hips.

"Aww don't be like that Harry" Draco pouted and cuddled the pillow. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I won't beat you if you get up and go already" Harry said and turned his back to Draco. The other grinned and took this opportunity to lunge at Harry, grabbing the boy's hips and pulling him backwards on to the bed. Draco straddled Harry, pinning him to the bed so he couldn't escape. Harry then burst out into laughter as the other started to tickle his sides.

"No not there!" Harry shouted out as Draco started to tickle under his arms.

"Promise you won't beat me?" He said calmly as he continued his assault on Harry. The other managed to nod as he wriggled about and laughed uncontrollably.

"I promise...Just please...Stop tickling me!" Harry managed to say through fits of giggles. With a triumphant look, Draco ceased tickling and rolled off Harry.

"Thank you" Harry breathed out, trying to compose himself. He sat up and straightened his clothes, and to the best of his ability, his hair.

"You know, i really hope Bartholomew doesn't develop your style of hair as he gets older. I don't want an unsightly child" Draco said, grinning. Harry turned and looked at Draco.

"And i hope he doesn't develop you previous snobbish attitude either. I wouldn't want him to become a Slytherin" Harry said. Draco made a pained expression and bit his bottom lip.

"You cut me real deep there" He said, a little smile playing on his lips.

"I know, but you still love me" Harry chirped and leaned in to kiss the other. After a very heated kissing session and having to adjust themselves once more, they both finally made it out of the bedroom and into the Great Hall. There, they were accosted by small bands of their friends. Of course, this was no surprise to them. Since having first become mates, both Harry and Draco spent most of their time in Draco's dorms or flitting off together to Hogsmede and other locations by themselves. They rarely saw their friends and after having nearly been tackled to the ground by a horde of Gryffindors, it was clear to Harry that he had both been missed and accepted for what he was. Draco on the other hand, didn't like the attention Harry was receiving. He managed to grab Harry's hand through the sea of friends and pulled his mate to him.

"As much as i am happy for you that your friends still love you, i'm also worried about the way they are bombarding you. Don't forget, we have a little one to protect" Draco whispered to Harry, as he eyed up the boy's friends.

"It's okay. They aren't being as rough as you think they are" Harry said. After being greeted and answering a few questions, the Gryffindors began to disperse and go their own ways. Draco was now a lot happier and less worried about the baby being pushed about. The blonde grinned and leaned into Harry.

"So, now we've said hello and everyone's gone, can i take you back upstairs and get reacquainted with your body, even more so with this" Draco purred and ran a hand over Harry's behind, giving it a firm squeeze. Harry jumped a little and let out a squeak, before batting Draco's offending hand away.

"No! We've only just got down here. Besides, i'm pregnant and you might hurt the baby, maybe give me even more than what i have" Harry said, dreading the though of having more babies right now. Draco laughed and patted Harry's back.

"You've never complained before. I promise i'll be gentle with you, and you won't have to worry about having more babies" Draco said. Harry glared at him and smacked the boy's arm.

"I said no!" Harry growled and pouted, folding his arms.

"Fine, be like that. I know what to say next time you come begging me for sex" Draco huffed and shot Harry a devious look. Unfortunately for Harry, two third year Ravenclaws were passing by when Draco decided to say that sentence aloud and they both began to giggle and whisper.

"Draco!" Harry yelled and smacked Draco on his arm again. The other just laughed and moved away before Harry started to go into a hitting frenzy.

"Harry" Hermione said as she walked into the hall, followed by Ron. Harry turned and smiled.

"Hey!" He said and walked forward, embracing his friend. Hermione smiled and hugged him back.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked, still concerned about what happened the night before.

"Oh, much better thanks. Although i have started to develop this pain in my backside. I think it might be named Draco" Harry said and glared at Draco once more. Hermione and Ron both looked and saw Draco standing there, laughing at the look Harry was giving him.

"Cheer up Harry, you're lucky it was only two people who heard me" Draco said.

"I don't care! Two people will eventually become the whole school!" Harry hissed. Draco grinned and moved closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"So what? They might find it interesting news, but they'll be dead jealous that they aren't the ones banging you every night" Draco said, his grin getting even wider. Harry sighed and gave up and dealing with Draco discussing their private life in public. Hermione and Ron just looked at each other, exchanging confused looks and wondering if they really wanted to know what was going on.

"So, you came back?" Hermione said. Although she was happy to see Draco back in Harry's life, she was still annoyed with him at the fact he left Harry when he really needed him.

"I had to. I can understand if you don't like me for leaving Harry. I hate myself for doing it" Draco said and clasped Harry's hand. Hermione looked at Ron and then back to Draco.

"We don't hate you Draco, but we were a bit angry with you for doing what you did. Although we are much happier now that you are man enough to admit your own mistakes and more importantly, that you are back" She said and smiled. Draco smiled back at her and was relieve that he wasn't going to get pummelled by two fully formed werewolves. Their though were broken however, by a small hiccup sound coming from Harry.

"Oh you guys" Harry said and looked like he wanted to cry. Draco started to gently rub Harry's back, as the other laid their head on his shoulder. Clearly Harry's mood swings were kicking in. Hermione started to rub Harry's arm to give him extra comfort.

"Me and Ron were going to walk around the school grounds, would you like to come with us?" Hermione said, hoping that maybe a change of scenery might help Harry out of his overly sentimental mood. Harry nodded.

"We'll be able to catch up on things then" He said.

"Yeah, and we'll find a nice little place to sit down so we can chat" Hermione added and smiled at her friend. After Harry had calmed himself, they all walked out of the hall and outside into the courtyard. As it was still winter, there were small patches of snow built up in places, mainly the parts that didn't get much sun. They walked through the courtyard and through another small archway, which brought them out into the vast amount of land that surrounded Hogwarts. In the distance, near the black lake, they saw an old oak tree nestled near the bank of the lake. They thought it a perfect spot for both Draco and Harry. They didn't have their cloaks with them, so if the sun did decide to come out, the tree would provide the perfect shade for them. As they sat down underneath the oak tree, Harry made an audible squeak and rubbed his stomach gently.

"What's wrong?" Draco said quickly.

"Oh, it's alright, the baby just kicked" Harry said, giving a reassuring smile as he sensed Draco had begun to panic slightly. The other let out a sigh of relief and breathed out an 'Okay' as he sat behind Harry. Draco leaned up against the tree and placed his legs either side of Harry, urging the boy to lay back and relax. In previous situations, Draco and Harry had found that when the baby kicked it usually took a while for it to settle down. But they had also found out that if Harry lay back and rub his stomach, the baby settled down a lot quicker. So, Harry did just that and laid up against Draco, still rubbing his stomach gently. Ron and Hermione sat opposite and stared almost shyly at them. They had both been together only a few weeks and were still shy about doing things publicly, and privately, like kissing or cuddling, but they did occasionally hold hands. They had kissed once, but it was very brief. It was a week ago and they were on their way to Divination. For a moment, the hallways were clear and they both took that opportunity to have their first kiss. Although, as their lips meet, Ron's nerves got the better of him and he bolted for the class. After that, it had left them both feeling a little awkward when left alone together and had put them off of kissing for a while.

"Has he settled down yet?" Draco asked.

"Not yet, but he's getting there" Harry said and smiled as he looked up at his lover. Draco leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"You know, mother did say she wanted to see the baby as soon as possible after it's born. She seemed very happy that she was going to be a grandmother" Draco said.

"I'll be the first to see it, but after you two of course" Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes at her and started to mumble something about women and babies. She too was happy about the baby and she had discussed with Ron on several occasions, that she would adopt herself as Bartholomew's aunt and be as helpful to all three of them as she could. Hermione had also suggested to Ron that he be Bartholomew's uncle, seeing as he was also one of Harry's best friends. But she'd always be met with a blank stare and a 'You're mental' from Ron. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at her. He then turn his attention back to Draco.

"Did your mother care that you happen to be having the child with me?" Harry asked, very curious as what the answer would be. He knew Draco's father hated him and he would probably never accept the baby as his grandson, but he never knew much about Draco's mother. He didn't know whether she hated him or didn't mind him.

"Well, she was surprised when I told her that my mate happened to be a boy. And I think she nearly fainted when I said it was you and that you had also fallen pregnant. But, she is supportive and she said as long as I'm happy, she doesn't mind who I'm with" Draco said, giving Harry a little hug.

"What about your father? He won't stand in front of the Ministry and start to say what a bad vampire I am, forcing you to get me pregnant so that I can become part of the family, therefore having access to all your families wealth and that I should be in Azkaban for it, will he?" Harry said worryingly. Draco stared down at Harry in bewilderment. Even that sentence caught Ron and Hermione's attention.

"Harry…I know my father over reacts a lot, but I don't think he would go that far. Besides, do you think that I'd let him do that to you? I would either make him change his mind or I'd be going to Azkaban with you" Draco answered, a little smile on his lips.

"I think your hormones are making you worry too much mate" Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ron's right. I mean look at you earlier in the Great Hall. I think we would have gone through at least ten boxes of Kleenex if you could cry" Hermione joked. All of them started to laugh and it wasn't long before they all started to make jokes about Harry's ever changing hormones. Of course it was all in good fun, so Harry didn't mind. He couldn't get mad at his friends, if he did, it wouldn't be for long. The hours passed and they all chatted away like there was no tomorrow, catching up on things they had done and things they planned to do. Harry was glad his mood swings had ceased for the moment, because he was really enjoying the time he was spending with his friend and his lover. Before he became Draco's mate, he never would have imagine the four of them ever spending time together like this. It was one of those rare times in Harry's life that he wanted to last. On the other hand, he wished his blood cravings didn't. It was that time again where the baby feed from his blood supply and he started to feel a little weak. He casually grabbed one of Draco's wrists and put it to his mouth. His fangs grew long and sharp and before Draco could protest to anything, he bit in. Draco winced as he felt Harry's fangs sink into his wrist.

"Uh, Harry, remember that vampire blood can't sustain you as long as human blood can. And don't take too much, you know it starts to hurt after a while" Draco hissed. He didn't want to complain, but Harry had a habit of forgetting things and he often took too much of Draco's blood when he needed a quick feed. Harry just nodded and made a little noise to let Draco know he had acknowledged what he said. After a moment, Harry let go, his mouth smeared with dark red blood. Draco pulled his wrist away and looked at it.

"That's gonna scar" He said and looked down at Harry, who was looking up at him.

"Scar? I thought vampires had self healing like werewolves do" Hermione said.

"Well then you should know that if a wound is caused by that of the same kind, it scars instead of heals" Draco said. Hermione went to say something, but decided not to. It was clear to her that even though Draco seemed a lot nicer than he used to, he hadn't completely lost his arrogant side. After another hour of talking, they decided to head back to the school. Hermione and Ron had gone their own way after saying goodbye to Harry and Draco at the entrance. Walking back to Draco's dorms, Harry grasped the other's hand and stopped him.

"Why did you have to be so snappy at Hermione earlier?" Harry asked, looking a little sad. Draco sighed and placed his free hand over Harry's.

"I didn't mean to sound snappy. It's just, her being a werewolf, I expected her to know that a vampire's wound scars over if caused by another vampire" Draco said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and then tugged on his hands to keep walking.

"I'll tell her you were sorry tomorrow" Harry said.

"No. I will. I was the one that said it, not you" Draco said. Harry looked back at Draco and smiled.

"It's nice to see you are trying to be friends with them" Harry whispered and he could feel his overly sentimental side coming back as he hiccupped, just like he did earlier.

"Only for you" Draco said in a hushed tone. He cuddled his almost sobbing boyfriend and walked him slowly back to his dorms.


End file.
